The Doctor and the Patient
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED ... Clark has gone, but did he leave or was he taken? Depressed and alone he has to fight one of his own kind, for his sanity, his power and his body. Rated M for future nastiness inc rapePlease R
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and the Patient.

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Distorted images flashed in front of him, in him, around him, unable to block them out he screamed in frustration. Disorientated he staggered to the glass wall and wanting to rid himself of the visions started pounding his fists against the flexi-glass. The material bent under the onslaught but remained solid in one piece.

An unholy roar burst out of his mouth as he crashed against the other walls he had to get out of there, he had to make sure that the images in him mind were not real, they couldn't be real. Perhaps he was going insane after all.

A misty green substance flooded the small cell, choking him. Dropping to his knees, he gasped for each breath but he fought for nothing. Collapsing into the arms of unconsciousness, he gave himself over to the darkness.

The gases dissipated and disappeared back through the vents they had originated from, the task complete. Once again, they rendered him completely helpless.

Two silent men entered the cell, they wore plain white overalls, and gloves covered their hands. They wore masks over their mouths and sterile stockings covered their boots forbidden to make any skin to skin contact with the patient. With complete indifference they picked him up and struggled to carry him out of the cell, once outside they dropped him onto a gurney and wheeled him down to the laboratory.

There she waited for them, Doctor Alicia Wainwright scientist, and medical doctor she saw him only as a means to an end. He held the answers to the questions that had driven her since the first meteor shower decimated Smallville, she watched him grow from a small child to a gangly and clumsy youth to a handsome young man. The files she compiled over the years now resided in a specially designated computer only she could access. That fool Doctor Swan thought he had all of the answers he had no idea and now since his rather unfortunate demise never will.

She smiled at that thought, and ran a hand through her short stylishly cut grey hair. He was once her lover, though they both used each other rather than felt anything remotely emotional. Another means to an end.

Standing up she smoothed her straight knee length skirt and went to prepare the lab for the next round of tests. Even though she was in her mid-fifties Alicia had the lust of a twenty something when it came to her patient. Unfortunately, though, for now, she had to put that lust on the simmer, her objective came first.

'Ah yes bring him in.' She said as the two men came in pushing the gurney into the room, they stopped parallel to the examination table. 'Place him on the table, strap him down, and then leave.' She ordered without looking at them.

'Yes doctor.' The said tonelessly and in unison.

Deftly they placed the patient onto the table removed the hospital gown and then tightened the leather straps across his body, one around his neck, and one each for the wrists and ankles. They glanced down at the still unconscious young man for a fleeting second before taking the gurney and left the room.

Alicia walked around the table peering closely at the young man strapped to her table she could hardly believe that she had him finally. After watching and waiting for over twenty years he was finally hers.

Yes, Lionel Luther had his uses; the insipid fool actually thought that he could sway Alicia to his ways. Still he did bring the youth to her and for that, she did show him her gratitude.

Lionel had become concerned at the young man's mental state, suffering depression Clark Kent became a recluse, refusing to see anyone or talk to anyone, just stayed on the farm working throughout the day and then spending his nights alone in the barn's loft.

No one could get through to him, not even his mother so Lionel decided to intervene, rid himself of the obstacle of the jealous son while he seduced the widowed mother by bringing Clark to Alicia for treatment.

Using the kryptonite to subdue his prey Lionel used the cloak of night to smuggle Clark out of Smallville, a small note left for Martha strategically placed for her to find upon her return from Washington in two days time saying that Clark was going to stay at the fortress of solitude for a while to rebuild the 'ice castle'. Just enough time for Lionel to deliver Clark to the good lady doctor and to return to Smallville without raising suspicion.

The plan was so simple it worked flawlessly, and finally Doctor Alicia Wainwright had her prized patient.

Slowly he opened his eyes and squinted up at her trying to focus on her face, he knew her but couldn't quite remember her. She was the one who caused his pain and confusion, the one who said what he could do or not do. As his eyes focused and adjusted to the bright lights, he looked around at his new surroundings. 'Why can't you leave me alone?' He croaked out, his throat dry and scratchy made him want to cough.

'Nice to see you awake my Dear, you are not looking so well this morning.'

'Yeah well ... I ah got a bit gassed.' He replied still trying to clear his throat with short sharp coughs.

'Please Clark don't...'

'Don't what Doctor?'

'Don't argue with me today.' Alicia sighed as she prepared her instruments, 'we have a lot of work to do and the time will go a lot faster if you would just co-operate with me.'

'Yeah okay, I'll just lie here nice and quiet while you do what you like to my body.' Clark turned his head away from the woman, a red stain creeping up his throat and face as she ran her fingers lightly over his chest muscles.

'You are tense aren't you?' Alicia whispered in his ear, 'I know how to alleviate that for you.'

Clark tensed as he felt the tip of a needle pressing against his throat, 'please no more.' He whispered but he knew deep down that it was futile to protest, as she pushed the needle into his artery, 'no, please, no more.' He hated to beg but it was all he could do now.

'Sh Clark it will be all over very soon.' Alicia crooned brushing her fingers tenderly through his sweat matted hair.

'Why?' Clark ground out starting to writhe under the restraints, as the insidious concoction of drugs and kryptonite flood his bloodstream.

'You are so special Clark, I don't think you realise just how special. You're more than a boy, or an alien you are a god walking amongst men. You could have the world at your feet and yet you content yourself with wearing flannelette shirts and jeans and, and working on a farm.'

'That farm is my home.'

'You are a prince Clark, the last of the house of El you are more than just a farm boy.'

Clark stared up at the woman as the drugs finally took complete hold of his body; he lay still now, the only movement was the slight rise and fall of his chest. She could see him working his throat to try to speak but only a hiss came out through his clenched teeth.

'My poor, poor boy did you want to say something?' Alicia smiled giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek then she straightened and went to the monitors, within minutes she had them connected to various places on Clark's body. His glittering green eyes watched her every move, his face shone with sweat from his inner exertion fighting the effects of the drug cocktail.

'Your will is strong today Clark, how interesting.' Alicia said making copious notes on his reactions, 'okay today we're going to up the anti so to speak, today we're going to see just how much you can endure.'

His eyes widened at the last word she said, he couldn't endure anymore. He thought of giving up and handing himself completely to the permanent darkness, to will his heart to stop beating and his mind to sleep forever but he couldn't do it.

Clark's back arched as the jolt of electricity surged through him, the arteries in his neck swelled to bursting, then as quickly as it hit, the surge finished. Leaving him gasping for breath, his body limp and shaking uncontrollably.

Alicia noted his responses and then turned the amps up before setting off another surge, after the fifth dosage she stopped and took his pulse and breathing. Frowning slightly she placed an oxygen mask over his face and forced it into his oxygen-starved lungs. The tremors continued throughout his long body, muscles and nerves twitching independently of each other.

She flashed a small light into his eyes and checked the pupil responses, a small hum rumbled up her throat as she sat at her desk and keyed in the notes she made during the morning session.

Clark started to cough violently, choking on the phlegm caught in his throat; the oxygen unable to reach his lungs came back up with each cough making him gag even more. Unable to speak or move he lay helplessly as each coughing fit became more violent until a mix of phlegm and blood spurted into the oxygen mask, dribbling down his cheeks and chin. Wheezing he desperately tried to not breath back in the foulness that came from his throat. Dots danced in front of his eyes and a loud ringing in his ears exploded in a crescendo of noise. Blood poured from his eyes, ears, and nose perhaps this was the ending that he craved.

Alicia stretched and headed back to her patient to start the next session when she heard the harsh coughs wracking his body. Running to him, she saw the mess inside the oxygen mask and the leaking blood, horrified she pulled the mask away and wiped as much mess as she could before she inserted a suction tube to clear his throat and mouth.

Wide-eyed Clark tried to focus on her face but everything turned red and shapeless, he could hear her voice faintly under the ringing. An image of his mother appeared in his feverish mind calming him, and then he saw his father standing next to her they both smiled and held their hands out for him to come to them and join their embrace.

With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and felt himself drift away from the pain and confusion tormenting his body.

Alicia quickly released the restraints holding Clark down, rolling him over onto his side she placed him in the safe position before covering him with a light blanket. She fixed an IV cannula in his arm and set the drip of fluids tinged green going feeding his body with necessary nutrients and just enough serum from the meteor rocks to keep him manageable.

'I am so sorry Clark that won't happen again.' Alicia rambled as she tried to make him comfortable, 'but we do have to continue the program.'

'Why?' Clark whispered, 'why me?'

'Oh my darling boy, you have a great future ahead of you, if you would embrace your Krytonian heritage it would be a lot easier on you, but, until that day comes we have to find out exactly what you can withstand.'

'Please no ... more.'

'For now, you can rest while I ready the next phase for you.' Alicia patted his shoulder and left him alone.

Clark lifted his head and winced with a headache, after two attempts he managed to sit up shivering violently he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and pulled the IV from his arm letting it drip on the floor.

Sliding off the table Clark dropped to his knees panting heavily he pulled himself up using the table to lean on before lurching towards the door. Gasping for each breath he bit down on the rising nausea and blinked the sweat from his eyes as he tried to remember which way to go.

'Well, well look at what we have here!' A man's voice came from behind him; turning dizzily, Clark faced one of the men who until now remained completely silent. Pushing himself away from the wall, Clark staggered down the hall desperate to get away, all he could hear was the laughter of the man behind him and that ringing in his ears.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him to a halt, turning his head at the same time as a fist connected with his cheek. Dazed he stumbled as hands pushed him into the wall, cracking his head when he hit the bricks.

'The doctor's not here to protect her special little boy now.' The man taunted him while kicking his side and stomach. Clark curled into a foetal position trying to protect his more vulnerable areas and covered his face with his arms. Too weak to try to defend himself he lay there curled into a ball while kicks and punches 'rained' down on him.

'What is going on?' Alicia demanded her voice shrill with rage, 'step away from him now.'

'He was trying to escape Doctor.' The man snarled landing one last kick to Clark's kidney before stepping away.

'Who told you to hurt him like that?' She snapped kneeling down in front of Clark she reached out to check his injuries when he recoiled from her touch and pressed harder against the wall. Dazed and confused all Clark could feel was the agony radiating throughout his body and the rising choking fear.

'I'm afraid that would be me.' A smooth cultured voice startled Alicia, looking up she stared at Lionel Luther. 'Ah Doctor you seemed surprised to see me.'

'Lionel Luther what are you doing here?'

'I have just taken over this little institute Doctor, effective immediately I am your new boss, and young Mr Kent here is now my property.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and the patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

'I said leave him alone.' Alicia snapped horrified, as the beating didn't stop.

'That's enough stand back.' Lionel waved his hand at the men but kept his gaze fixed on Alicia. 'We need to talk Doctor Wainwright.'

'Yes we do but I will not leave Clark alone with your thugs.' She declared standing her ground. Lionel stared at her a small smile playing on his lips; with an almost condescending air, he took her arm gripping it tightly.

'Oh I insist Doctor, I am a busy man, and I do not have time for theatrics or female hysteria. Mr Evens will take good care of young Mr Kent because he knows what will happen if he doesn't.'

'Yessir.' The man inclined his head at Lionel and then bent down to gather Clark up, indicating for his partner to help. 'Where do you want him Doctor?'

'Take him back to his cell, at the end of the corridor and last room on the left; make sure that you lock him in properly.' She instructed glaring up at Lionel, 'I will come and check on him momentarily.'

'Yes Ma'am.'

Lionel steered Alicia into her office and closed the door quietly behind him, 'now Doctor I think we have a few things to discuss, I intend on making a few ah changes immediately.'

'My study is secure; I have an ironclad contract no matter who owns the institute.' Alicia said defensively.

'Oh I agree that is why I am changing a few rules; firstly I want Mr Kent wearing this at all times.' He took a small bracelet out of his pocket and gave it to the doctor; it had tiny green stones threaded on a leather thong. 'It is fragments of the meteor stone; I understand that it renders our young alien helpless.'

'Your point?' Alicia asked fingering the tiny stones.

'If he is too weak then there is less chance of him trying to escape.'

'But this is just a leather strap what will stop him from removing it?'

'The way it is constructed, once those two strips there on the ends are removed and it is sealed around his wrist there is no way of separating them, the only way to remove it will be by these specially crafted scissors.'

'What else Lionel?'

------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark felt them drop him on the small narrow cot in his transparent cell but he didn't open his eyes until he was sure he couldn't hear them anymore. Gradually he opened them and blinked as he looked around his sparse surroundings. He was back where he started from, but this time he was battered and bruised, blood seeped from a cut on the corner of his right eye, and the back of his neck felt sticky and wet.

Hissing with pain he tried to sit up, the instant pulling and agony flaring from his ribs convinced him he had least one broken one, but it was the numbness in his left arm that worried him. It was swollen, numb, and immobile, a black spongy bruise already forming on his bicep.

'I gotta get out of here.' He mumbled as he stood swaying unsteadily until his injured leg gave out and he fell face down onto the floor.

He still lay there unconscious when Alicia came in to check on him, a pool of blood under his head, his left arm under him looked very swollen from where she stood staring at him, then she saw his left leg twisted awkwardly, his misshapen knee making her gasp.

'Oh I am so sorry Clark.' She cried out kneeling next to him she dropped the bracelet on the floor she gently rolled him over. Her face paled as she took in the multitude of bruises and cuts covering his face and upper body, tenderly she probed his ribs and found two definite breaks, as her cursory examination continued Clark stirred and stared at her through bleary eyes. 'I am sorry for this Clark it was never meant to happen.'

'Why?' He croaked out, his eyes dark with pain surrounded with blue and yellow bruises looked stark against his pallid skin.

'I didn't know that Lionel bought the institute I promise I didn't know.'

'Lionel? Lionel Luther?' Clark frowned as he tried to sit up, but fell backwards as the pain surged through him again. 'Please help me.'

'How Clark? I want to help you but I don't know if I can.'

'Get me away from the Kryptonite.'

'Oh Clark that I can't do.'

'Please I can heal if I am free of it.'

'And if you try to escape again?'

'I won't I promise, please Doctor let me heal and I will stay here with you.'

'I really wish I could believe you.' Alicia standing she picked the bracelet up as she moved and pocketed it, now was not the best time to introduce it.

She walked over to the door and hit a button on the intercom, calling for the orderlies and a gurney then she went back to kneel next to Clark, 'I will patch you up Clark and as soon as you're well enough we will continue the tests for you to fulfil your destiny. Kal-El son of Krypton.'

'How ... how do you know my Kryptonian name?'

'I know many things Clark but for now, trust me what I am doing I am doing for you.'

'Why take me away from my mother? The farm?'

'You need to be trained and prepared; Jor-El was too soft on you.'

'Who are you?' Clark cried out before the darkness encroaching on his senses claimed him into the dark merciful hands.

Alicia watched them wheel Clark to the laboratory and hefted him back onto the table, what goes around ... she mused as she waited for them to finish and to leave. Then she walked around the table taking in his battered naked form, even so injured he is a magnificent specimen of a Kryptonian man.

After popping his knee back in and strapping it, Alicia moved upwards cleaning the wounds as she went, her hand hovering over his groin, he is a truly magnificent man she stroked his inner thigh thoughtfully humming as she let her fingers trail over his penis to the tip and then down until she cupped his balls, so enticing.

Clark moaned and writhed with discomfort, frowning Alicia moved up to his ribs and started to strap them but her eyes moved back down to his groin area. Her eyes heavy with lust she pressed harder than she intended, eliciting a cry of pain from Clark.

'Damn she finished taping his chest and then moved to the head wounds forcing herself to act professionally; dressing and stitching the cuts and cleaning the abrasions, the wound on the back of his head looked worse than what it was but she still placed butterfly clips over it making sure that the edges smoothed together. The last injury she treated was the worst; carefully she made a small incision into his bicep to release the pressure building up around his muscle and joint capsule, then she had to pop his elbow back in place. Carefully she placed his arm straight down next to him sliding the leather restraints over his wrist to immobilise his arm and set a drainage tube into the joint.

Once she finished Alicia stood back and let her gaze roam hungrily over Clark's naked body. A cold, calculating smile formed on her face as she thought of a new idea.

With Clark, she could produce a true Kryptonian heir.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and the patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

'Tell me who you are and why you know so much about me.' Clark said his voice so soft and filled with pain it was hard for her to hear him clearly.

'I was once a great teacher and scientist.' Alicia said as she stroked his chest absently running it over his nipples, enjoying the look of discomfort on his face. 'My home was a sister world to Krypton, my father and your grandfather were brothers, one ruled Krypton and the other my world Kryasus.'

'How, how come you don't feel...'

'The effects of the krypton?' She finished for him, 'on Kryasus we take our power, and strength from the stones they are not poison to us.'

'I don't understand.'

'You see Clark, when Jor-El decided to send you to earth we disagreed with him, we wanted him to send you to us for your training. But he committed to it and sent you before we could stop him. My father asked for a volunteer to follow your ship to make sure that you receive the correct training to become the Kryptonian you are meant to be.'

'I-I don't understand, why all of these tests? I mean if you want to train me why do you want to hurt me?'

'But I am not hurting you without reason, you see Clark I have watched you grow up on the farm under the guidance of the Kents, the human's meant well but they have contaminated you. I had to find out exactly what was irreversible and what was permanent damage.'

'You're insane.' Clark muttered trying to free himself from the restraints. 'Let me go Alicia or whatever your name is.'

'My true name is Liana –El but here I am Alicia.' She said as she moved her fingers down towards his naval. 'You truly grew into a strong and virile man.'

'Take the meteor rock away and you will really find out just how strong.'

'Sigh, so brave even to the last.' Alicia smiled, 'I have decided on a new course of action Kal-El.'

'Which is?'

'You are going to help me produce an heir.' Alicia's eyes glittered with anticipation, 'you can consent, or not it really doesn't matter.'

'You would rape me?'

'Rape is such a harsh word let's just call it, facilitating the inevitable.'

'No.' Clark said emphatically turning his face away from her.

'You don't have much choice in the matter.' Alicia snapped.

'What's wrong with my arm?' Clark asked trying to change the subject. 'I-I can't feel it.'

Alicia frowned and went to his arm, she had forgotten that injury, 'I ah I'm going to have to drain some of the fluid off your elbow joint, before I can tell if there is anything broken.'

'Please Doctor, just remove the stones for me to heal, I promise I won't escape again.' Clark begged her; Alicia looked into his eyes and sighed.

'Very well Clark, but remember I have rocks at each door and window, if you try anything.'

'I know, thank you.' Clark tried to muster a smile but failed as he felt a sudden surge of dread flood through him, this was going to cost him more than he realised.

'Yes ... well.' Alicia paused for a second and then collected a few things and left Clark alone still strapped to the table.

Within seconds he started to feel better, his wounds started to heal and for the first time in weeks, he actually felt complete again. Then the familiar weakness came back, not as strong this time but it was still there.

'No!' He yelled straining against the leather straps, 'you promised me.'

'Only for you to heal, but I didn't agree to how much.' Alicia said dangling the bracelet in front of Clark's eyes, 'a gift for you from an old friend.'

'Why Alicia I thought...'

'Did you even think for a moment I would give you any leeway and end up leaving before you are ready before I am ready?'

'What are you? I thought you wanted to help me?'

'Help, now that is a curious human term.' Alicia smiled as she wandered along the table running her fingernails up his bare skin, teasing him unmercifully.

'My father ... you say that you are family?'

'Well we are Clark, I guess in human terms we are cousins you and I. Oh did I forget to tell you that your family were the weaker ones, we controlled them not the other way round. We actually helped them to destroy themselves. We wanted you Kal-El.'

'What for?'

'Jor-El's only son? Trained by our people to be the best leader both planets needed it was no real issue in our books. We tried to kidnap you after birth but that didn't work, we tried to take you again before the fall of Krypton but that failed also your father betrayed us by sending you out in that ship. Last son of Krypton destined to be the saviour of this pathetic race on this rock of a planet. You should have so much more Kal-El you have the destiny to be a king, a ruler of the planet not a farm boy.'

'You're delusional.'

'No practical, that's all.'

'Why the tests?'

'I want to make sure that we are compatible so we can create the perfect progeny.' Alicia said as she bound the bracelet around his wrist tightly, 'and this will make sure that nothing goes wrong.'

'I won't let you Alicia I will fight you.'

'Ah poor delusional Clark, simple farm boy, they really did screw with your head didn't they.'

'Who?'

'The Kents.' Alicia snarled, 'those and the humans who have influenced your life.'

'You can't be serious?'

'Oh I am more than serious Clark, I am determined.' Alicia smiled as she climbed up onto the table and straddled his hips. Rocking back a little, she rubbed herself against him while she slowly undressed.

'This is not happening.' Clark said trying to think of something else, anything else instead of what she was doing to his body.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and the patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

Author's note sorry it has taken so long to write the next update and post it but I have been flat out with finishing off assessments for my Diploma of Arts, now only got 1 last class Monday and I am free to indulge my own writing until March next year when University starts.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Clark opened his eyes and stared around at his new surroundings, he could remember Alicia on top of him, and wanting him to do...he shook his head no he wasn't going to go there. As his sight cleared, he took in the opulent bedroom, spacious with heavy solid wood furniture with ornate carvings etched on them. A door opposite the bed led into an ensuite bathroom and a double door to his right appeared to be the bedroom door.

The bed itself confused him even more, king sized and dominating the room, with black satin sheets and piles of pillows under his head propping him up.

After two attempts, he managed to sit upright, he felt so tired and as weak as a kitten but most of his injuries had healed one thing in his favour. The bracelet caught his attention; frowning Clark lifted his hand to get a closer look at the jewellery on his wrist. Tiny fragments of kryptonite set in solid silver glowed unnaturally against the pallor of his skin.

'Nice to see you awake Clark,' Alicia purred as she locked the bedroom door behind her, wearing only a soft silk robe she sashayed towards the bed, swinging her hips seductively, making Clark's stomach clench with dismay. It wasn't a dream.

'Really Clark you have to stop fainting on me, we will never produce a perfect Kryptonian at this rate.'

Faint? Clark's brow furrowed as he tried to remember the events of the previous days, but all that he could remember was the pain of being beaten and of being tortured and, and seeing Lionel Luther talking to Alicia.

'Take this off me and I'll stop fainting,' he snapped holding his arm out, 'what do you expect when you keep me so weak I can't do anything?'

'Hmm I have been thinking about that very thing and I think I have come to the perfect answer,' Alicia giggled, 'I have a surprise for you Kal-El.'

'Don't call me that, my name is Clark,' he protested his gaze fixed on a small box cradled in her hand, 'what is that?'

'Something that will help you forget all of your humanness and help you embrace your Kryptonian heritage.'

Clark paled and pushed himself across the bed further away from Alicia all of the time keeping his gaze fixed firmly on that box. He knew what she had in that box and the thought horrified him.

'Please Alicia we can talk about this,' He protested, 'just not that.'

'You don't even know what I have in the box, what is scaring you Kal-El?'

'Don't call me that!'

Alicia opened the box her smile deepening as she pulled the glowing red stone from it and held it out for Clark to see.

'Okay Alicia you've had your fun now put it back in the box.'

'Oh dear Kal-El you look rather upset, what am I going to do to fix that?' Alicia seductively swung her hips with each step as she moved closer to her hapless prisoner, 'you know I wouldn't have to resort to this if you only cooperate with me.'

'Alicia please, I – I promise I will try just not the red kryptonite,' Clark's eyes wide with fear as he stared mesmerised by the glowing crystal.

'You can feel it can't you Kal-El the calling, you've tasted the freedom this little rock unleashes haven't you.'

'Look Alicia I – I don't think you realise the effect that thing can produce.'

'Oh I have a very good idea, you see Kal-El it has the same effect on me,' Alicia smiled as she stopped directly in front of him, 'we may have different reactions to the green kryptonite but the red, ah the red is so intoxicating.'

'You have no idea with what you are playing with Alicia,' Clark started to protest when she pressed the crystal against his chest, his breath caught in his throat as he felt the poison slide into his body. The change came faster than ever before and without realising it he had thrown the woman onto the bed and he hovered over her,' you want to taste Kal-El's power. Then you will and more,' He growled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe paused outside Lionel Luther's office door and listened intently, she could hear the man arguing with someone which in itself wasn't unusual, but when she heard Clark's name mentioned her heart froze. She knew what Martha Kent had told her, depressed Clark left to live at the fortress for a while but when Chloe used the portal, she found the fortress empty and in complete disarray, Clark had never been there.

Together Martha and Chloe searched for Clark both women terrified that he had succumbed to the red kryptonite once again, in an effort to rid himself of his personal pain and depression.

Now, Lionel Luther could be heard discussing Clark in conjunction with a private institute. _Dunbar Institute for Future Sciences _Chloe made a quick note of the name and then shook her head, straightened her shoulders and tapped on the office door announcing her arrival.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark lifted his head, everything covered in a red haze made him feel nauseous, squeezing his eyes shut he opened them and licked his dry lips. The last thing he could remember was taking Alicia forcibly, his body shook with the impact of the memory, tears threatened to tumble with the shame and guilt he felt.

As he became more aware of his surroundings Clark realised that he was hanging from a frame by his wrists. Cuffs of wire and chains bound him to the top beam, his ankles weighted and tied together pulled painfully on his long frame, stretching the muscles and sinews almost to the point of snapping. The dull ache throbbing across his back and the warmth and wetness of his skin confused him, he had no idea who beat him or why.

'You really should play nice with me Kal-El I hate hurting you,' Alicia said from where she sat watching him.

'What – what happened?' Clark asked his mouth dry and felt like it was filled with cotton wool.

'Even the red kryptonite influence ... oh yes you did lose all of your inhibitions and yes you did ahh, you were good Kal-El I will give you that but I will not tolerate violence and escape attempts.'

'What did you do to me?'

'Had my own little party,' she said standing up she sauntered over to Clark tapping her hand with a small whip, 'you know that this would have gone a lot better if you weren't so stubborn, just like Jor-El.'

'What did you do to me?' Repeated Clark.

'When you were brought to me, originally I decided just to use you for experiments only, I wanted to destroy the son of Jor-El, but then I thought of the potential you held, only son of Krypton, born to lead worlds and my kin. My family, you look a lot like your father I suppose no one has told you that but you do, you are Jor-El's son there is no mistaking that. So I decided to use your seed to create a pure Kryptonian one who can be raised without human influence, and yet Clark, yet you still fight me. I have had you beaten, I have experimented on you, I have given in to you, and yet you still attempt to defy me,' Alicia stopped directly in front of Clark, running the whip down his bare chest, smiling when she elicited a groan from him.

'Yeah well I hate being predictable,' Clark quipped his body quivering under the touch of the whip, 'what kind of thing is that?'

'Oh yes as I was saying I had this specially made just for you and for my pleasure of course. You see I have had it soaked in a solution I created, extracts from the green and red kryptonite mainly but I did infuse the gold and black in there as well. Once liquefied it made a rather potent serum, that can deliver pain, pleasure and paranoia all in one session. Mainly pain though,' Alicia grinned as she slid around Clark's body dragging the whip slowly across his skin until she reached his torn back, 'oh dear Clark what have we here? Such a shame to see a back such as yours damaged like this, but you need to be taught a lesson Kal-El.'

'Which is?'

'I own you now Kal-El, no one has come for you, no one wants you. These humans are fickle and soon forget those who are no longer with them. You are just a figment of their pasts. Kal-El you will embrace your heritage, you will help produce the progeny that will carry the house of El throughout time.'

'I would rather die!' Clark hissed through clenched teeth.

'Once I have your seed and have fertilised my egg then I can accommodate that wish _but_, I would prefer your cooperation and raise our heir together.'

'Go to hell.'

'Honey I have been there and back again, now it is time to accept your destiny,' Alicia whispered in his ear, lifting the whip up she sliced it across his back, smiling with satisfaction as Clark screamed the poison burning through his body while his blood ebbed down his back from the newest welt.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor and The Patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Chloe frowned as she stared at her computer screen, what she saw made her shudder as she read the information listed on the Dunbar Institute for Future Sciences. Privately funded by an anonymous source, the institute leads the way in experimentation on new and exotic scientific exploration, known for their controversial treatment of animals in their experiments. As well as dubious human trials but nothing had ever been proven.

'Funded by an anonymous source!' Chloe scoffed under her breath, 'Lionel Luther more like it.'

'Chloe are you alright?' Chloe looked up and blinked owlishly at Lana Lang, looking as though she just stepped out of a fashion house in Paris, she had embraced her new life with Lex Luther completely. Chloe knew it broke Clark completely when he found out who she was with and it definitely changed the focus of Chloe's friendship with Lana.

'Hey Lana, nothing just doing some research,' Chloe said in one breath closing her browser down, 'so Lana what brings you to this neck of the woods?'

'I ah had an appointment near here so I thought that I would ... Chloe are you alright?' Lana asked again a frown creasing her forehead as she stared at her friend.

'Yeah I'm fine, just a little snowed under here, just so many birth notices this weeks ya know, so how can I help?'

'I just wondered if you wanted to have a coffee with me.'

'Oh I would love to but I have to...' Chloe's voice trailed off as Lana's mobile phone rang, smiling Lana mouthed 'Lex' to Chloe before moving slightly away while she spoke to her partner.

Chloe acted, as though she was busy working while Lana talked but all of the time she listened to Lana's half of the conversation. Her stomach roiling as she listened to the tone of Lana's voice when she spoke to Lex, the soft breathiness she had just for him, poor Clark no wonder he hurt so badly when he found out.

'Chloe?' Lana repeated waving her hand in front of Chloe's eyes, 'hey what's got you all distracted like that?'

'Thinking of Clark,' Chloe blurted out and then bit her lip when she saw the look on Lana's face, 'oh I am sorry Lana.'

'Why? Clark is out of my life now,' Lana said softly a blush staining her cheeks, 'do you ah know where he is?'

'No, just sometimes I wish ... he was so depressed ... I just worry for him.'

'Yeah well Clark is a grown man and I'm sure that he can look after himself,' Lana snapped flicking back her hair, 'I have to run Lex wants me to meet him at Lex Corp.'

'Lana I ...'

'It's okay Chloe we'll catch up soon I promise,' Lana's smile faltered slightly as she turned to go and then without looking back she fled upstairs not willing to look at Chloe's piercing stare anymore.

'Damn it,' Chloe muttered as she turned back to her computer screen and reopened the page on the Dunbar Institute.

-------------------------------------------------------

Clark groaned and inhaled sharply as he tried to move, the pain in his back flared as he lifted his head slightly. He was lying face down in the cell he found himself in when he they originally held him.

_'So much for the luxurious life!' _the thought rang through his mind as he slowly and painfully managed to sit up, a low groan escaped from his lips, the movement pulling sharply on the welts on his back, he could feel the warmth of the blood trickling down from the most recent cuts. Swaying he stood up, waiting for the room to stop spinning around him, the floor came up to meet him as his knees buckled and he collapsed lifelessly facedown.

His breathes came in shaking gasps as he fought to control them but the agony from his tortured body and fractured soul became too much for him to handle. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the darkness.

'Clark son I didn't raise you to be a quitter get up son.' Jonathon Kent stood in front of Clark's prone form his hands fisted by his sides, 'get up now Clark!'

'Dad?' Clark's eyes slitted open and he gazed up at the apparition of his father, 'Dad I can't anymore.'

'What about your Mother Clark? Are you going to leave her alone with Lionel?'

'She doesn't need me,' Clark whispered his breath catching in his throat; 'no one needs me anymore I'm just the freak alien, I don't want to go on Dad.'

'Son listen to me it's the poison in your system talking, this isn't you.'

'Yes it is Dad, I'm tired, tired of trying to please everyone ... my whole life I have tried to do what's right for everyone else ... kept...' Clark's body shuddered as another spasm of pain surged through him stealing his breath away, 'I tried Dad I tried so hard to keep my secret to look out for everyone, and ... I can't do it anymore Dad.' Clark's voice faded as his eyes closed his last breath stopping in his throat.

'Clark, damn it son I said get up.' Jonathon snapped, 'you can't go ... not like this, not like this son please wake up.'

Clark could hear the voice coming from the darkness pulling him back, but he couldn't move, his legs ached and weighed too much for him to turn and walk back, the light in front of him felt warm and freeing. He could feel the weight and tension leave as he glided closer to it, the warmth filling his empty soul with hope.

A shadowed figure watched Clark glide closer to the light, saw the look of calm and relief on the handsome young face and snorted in derision. With a growl, it launched itself at Clark ripping him away from the fading light and tumbled backwards into the dark depths of the abyss.

The sirens sounded when Clark's guards found him lying on the cell floor with no pulse and not breathing they panicked at first, terrified at what Alicia would do to them if he died.

'Joe set the alarm going,' the guard named Doug started to do CPR on Clark, as Joe set the alarm and then joined his partner to help bring Clark back.

A spectre watched the action closely, his hand scrubbing his face and running through his hair as he watched transfixed on what was happening to his son. It was too soon for Clark to join him, he so wanted Clark with him but it was too soon.

'What the fuck is going on?' Alicia demanded running into the cell after hearing the alarms ringing, she skidded to a stop when she saw the two guards performing CPR on her prize prisoner.

'We found him like this Doc, looks like he tried to get up and collapsed; he had no pulse and wasn't breathing when we found him.'

'Now?'

'Sorry Doc.'

'Get out of my way fools.' Alicia hissed pulling a syringe from her pocket she knelt next to Clark, staring down at his face, so calm and relaxed no longer filled with lines of pain etched around his eyes and a drawn soulful appearance, he truly looked beautiful in death.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she lifted her hand and plunged the needle directly into Clark's heart emptying the contents in the process. 'Start CPR again,' she ordered removing the now empty syringe.

Moments later Clark gasped for air, his force-started heart started to beat slowly but surely, his eyes opened once and he stared unseeingly up at Alicia before closing them again, his head lolling to one side as a soft sigh escaped from his throat.

'Get him on a gurney and get oxygen into him,' Alicia ordered her voice shaky and filled with tension, 'I want him in the surgery now.'

Once she had an IV feeding fluids and nutrients into Clark and oxygen flooding into his lungs Alicia stood back and stared down at him, she in her lust had almost destroyed the last link she has to her own family, and the possible co-creator of a new Kryptonian race. 'I am so sorry Kal-El I let my feelings and lust sway my judgement,' she spoke as she worked around him, checking the heart monitor, his oxygen intake, and the IV drip. Finally, she stopped fussing and stood next to the table, she brushed stray hair from his face and stared down at him, 'wake up please Kal-El, I will make it better I promise.' She looked at the bracelet still around his wrist, with a snarl she cut it off and threw it away from him, handling it as though the kryptonite affected her like it affected him.

Clark moved his fingers, clutching at the sheet beneath him, a soft moan rumbled through him, 'Clark?' she whispered bending closer to his face she watched him intently.

'Clark come on there's no more kryptonite near you, that's it wake up for me now.'

Clark's eyes snapped open and he stared at her, his green eyes glittering with confusion and a deep-seated anger, 'who are you?' he demanded wrapping his fingers around her neck, 'where am I?'

'Kal-El ... please ... you're ... choking ... me!' Alicia gasped trying to pry his fingers away from her neck.

'Who are you?' Clark demanded again, 'where am I?'

'You've been ill, I – I'm your doctor.'

'You're lying,' With seemingly no effort he tossed her against the far wall, watching her slump lifelessly to the floor before he sat up and tugged the cannula and heart monitor patches off himself, swinging his legs over the edge of the table he stood and waited for the dizziness to pass before striding out of the room.

Gathering up a pair of surgical pants on his way Clark easily overpowered the guards and found his way out of the institute without too much effort.

Staggering slightly he shook, his head to clear it and then ripped the wire fence apart before stepping through. He had no idea on where he was going, where he was, or even who he was. All he knew was that he had to get out of that place. His back stung and he felt the blood trickling down his back again. Swallowing deeply Clark kept moving resolutely, all he knew was that he had to get away from that woman and that place.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor and The Patient

* * *

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

Author's Note: It seems that the site is still not 100 and I had to post this in plain text rather than word doc, so I have lost the formatting and stuff. I have tried to fix it as best i can but please accept my apologies if I miss anything, At least I can still post like this...better than nothing!!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Rough hands groped him in the darkened alleyway, he tried to back away but was so weak he could barely keep his head

up let alone move away from the impending danger.'Leave me alone,' he managed to croak out as he weakly swiped at the

hands covered in grime and filth.

'Aw whata matta won'tcha wanna play?' the voice mocked him, dizzily he tried to focus on his assailant but his eyes wouldn't

stay open. What was wrong with him?

'Hey Dicky we gotta live one 'ere,' the man yelled over his shoulder as he physically pulled his victim further into the dark

alley, another man joined him equally dirty and clothed in what would have once been a nice suit, now ripped and stained

with alcohol and stale urine.

'Gee Macka ya'll always find the good uns don'tcha.' Dicky grinned as he squatted down next to the unconscious youth. 'Aint

he purty though?' he sighed running a cracked and dirty fingernail down Clark's cheek.

'Yeah so wanna play some with 'im?' Macka grinned licking his lips at the thought of what they could do to the kid before he

came too.

'Sure we got nothin' but time, so's seein' ya'll found 'im ya'll get first shot,' Dicky grinned showing yellowed tobacco stained

teeth, 'I wanna watch too'

'Well then, make ya'll self useful an' role 'im ova for me.' Macka spat on his hands and rubbed them together then he yanked

at the thin surgical scrub pants removing them without too much effort. Macka let out a slow whistle as he took in not only the

spans of Clark's muscular back but also the scabbed and partially healed welts and whip marks lacing the kid's body they

covered his buttocks and the backs of his thighs as well as the back and shoulders. 'Hey someone already had fun wi' 'im'

'Yea sure 'nuff look like it,' Dicky nodded his head in agreement, 'so whatcha reckon Macka'

'Just gonna make 'im taste even betta'

'That what I was finkin' too.' Dicky grinned as he propped Clark up against a couple of old crates holding his arms down flat

on top of them. Macka hummed tunelessly as he undid his own belt and tattered trousers, placing himself between Clark's

bent legs he started groping the young man, molesting him with one hand while the other pinned his neck to prevent him

from moving suddenly. His free hand roamed over the smooth muscles of Clark's chest moving down his stomach stopping

when he reached the object of his intent and desire.

Even though he was safe in the darkness of unconsciousness Clark's body shuddered and muscles flinched as his two

assailants had their ways with him, relentlessly abusing his battered body. Laughing as they watched blood dribble down

his backside and legs, the forced erection in their hands spilling more of Clark's essence onto the ground, taking it in turns

to abuse him, getting more imaginative with each turn. Finally, they stopped and stood over the still form lying face down on

the ground, covered in his own blood and fluids, bruised and broken even more if that was possible.

'Whatcha wanna do now Dicky?' Macka asked as he finished zipping his trousers up and idly kicked Clark's side, 'he aint

doin' much now'

'True, but fuck Macka he was good.' Dicky licked his lips still tasting the saltiness of Clark's semen on them, 'even if he

weren't awares of what 'appened to 'im'

'Yeah shame aint it, we neva got to see 'is eyes,' Macka hiccuped, 'fuck I'ma thirsty ... come'n'

'Yea, help me throw a few thin's on 'im neva know if he's still 'ere when we get back'

'Good thinkin' Dicky,' Macka grinned throwing a piece of cardboard over their victim.

'Min' ya if those guys are back ... ya'll know the ones that look for young bucks ta buy'

'Dicky I likes the way ya mind works...' Macka laughed slapping his friend on the back, 'come'n I'ma parched'

'Hey Macka sees what I foun' in the kid's pants, musta been in the waist band,' Dicky held up a glowing green stone, 'aint it

preety? Might be worth a bit too'

'Gee Dicky ya think'

----------------------------------------------------

Clark groaned and tried to sit up, pushing at the rubbish piled on top of him, his head thumped internally with a headache to

end all headaches. His body ached and he could feel the new bruises and internal injuries as they took control of his inner

being.

Dully he glanced down at his naked form and stared at the finger shaped bruises on his hips and thighs, suddenly the horror

of what happened to him came back in vivid images, retching violently Clark rolled over and got on his hands and knees, as

the meagre contents of his stomach spilled out onto the ground. Blood mingled with the vomit and yellowish bile. With a

shaking hand he wiped his mouth and then carefully Clark sat back resting his head against the cool brick wall. He could

feel his strength returning as he sat there, his mind cleared of the drugs finally and suddenly he could feel the effects of the

kryptonite. Standing Clark stretched and pulled himself up to his full height, glancing around to make sure that no one else

was nearby as he slid the surgical scrubs back on and hurried away from the place of his degradation and humiliation.

Sighing deeply Clark wandered through the streets, none of them seemed familiar, he definitely wasn't in Metropolis or

Smallville. Shivering despite the return of his strength and powers Clark tried to black out what happened to him in the alley

but the images of the two men came back to haunt him constantly, 'why can't I remember who I am?' he mumbled not

realising he had spoken aloud.

'Are you alright son?' A clipped and cultured voice came from behind Clark startling him back from his nightmarish

thoughts.

Clark turned and frowned at the man standing behind him, he seemed familiar but not in a good way, 'no thanks,' Clark

mumbled and started to move away wanting to put distance between himself and the stranger waves of apprehension

surged through him. He instinctively knew that he could not trust the man.

'Clark, Clark, Clark you really shouldn't turn your back to me,' the stranger laughed mockingly reaching into his coat pocket

he pulled out a small lead box, 'I see that you're not wearing the bracelet I sent for you'

Clark stumbled and dropped to his knees struggling for each breath as tremors shuddered through his body, the precursor

for the convulsion that was sure to follow, 'who are you?' he managed to croak out as he fell to the ground his eyes dark with

fear.

'Oh my Clark please don't tell me you have amnesia? Oh that is just too delicious,' 'Leave me alone,' Clark whispered as

the convulsions started and he writhed on the ground at the feet of his tormentor; Lionel Luther, he squatted next to Clark

holding the glowing green crystal close to the pain-wracked boy, 'oh dear you do know how to get yourself into these

predicaments don't you Clark ... or should I call you Kal-El'

Go ... to ... hell!' Clark ground out his voice faint as the kryptonite drained the last of his strength and powers.

'Oh my dear boy nothing like that will happen,' Lionel laughed pulling out his mobile and hitting the speed dial button, 'I do

believe I have found your little escapee Doctor'

'No ... please.' Clark begged his wide eyes stared at Lionel's hand as he moved the stone closer until he placed it on

Clark's chest. A pain-filled scream filled the empty street as another convulsion wracked his body before Clark lost the fight

and finally passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------

Alicia paced the small cell impatiently waiting for Lionel to return with Clark, she hoped that the boy would be relatively

speaking in good shape, but, when she saw him dragged into the room a small cry slipped out of her throat and her

trembling fingers worried her pearl necklace. 'Put him on the table,' she instructed the two overly large men with Lionel

Luther. She stared in horror at the new injuries and bruises that trailed below the scrub pants. Cutting them away she cried

out when she saw the bruises and weals covering his hips and groin. 'Roll him over carefully,' she ordered intent on

examining his entire body, even without giving him a formal internal exam she could tell from the redness and swelling that

he ... that someone or more sexually abused Clark, multiple times.

'Why did you runaway from me Kal-El?' she whispered in his ear, 'I could have protected you from those inhuman creatures'

'No more please,' Clark begged hearing a strangely familiar woman's voice whispering in his ear, 'I promise to ... no more

please ... I can't ... die first'

'What happened to him Alicia? You were supposed to be keeping him under lock and key whilst you performed your

experiments and that was all.' Lionel demanded angrily.

'He managed to escape,' Alicia shot back refusing to look at the institute's benefactor, 'the red kryptonite made him

aggressive and he was able to fight his way out'

'Where he ended up in some alley only to be raped but God only knows who. You were already skating on very thin ice

Doctor, I think it is time that I reconsidered your contribution to the work being completed by the institute'

'There is no need to threaten me Lionel I can assure you that this will never happen again, actually I am sure that the

insemination went according to schedule and that we will have a viable Kryptonian birth very soon'

'That I am still waiting for Doctor'

'Please follow me Lionel and call me Alicia please.' She smiled and led Lionel down a short corridor to another ante-room

cell. Inside and strapped to a table lay a pretty and young woman aged around eighteen or nineteen. With dark shiny black

hair and pouting red lips. At first, Lionel thought that it was Lana Lang laying there but on closer inspection he realised that it

wasn't, there was something extra special about this one.

'Who is this captivating little morsel'

'A personal servant of mine,' Alicia explained a little too quickly, her voice a little too husky, she was hiding something from

him. 'She will carry Kal-El's progeny to term'

'Ah I see, and she is willing'

'Yes, yes she is ... quite ah willing'

'So I take it the implantation has happened'

'Yes, we're keeping her sedated enough to keep her calm giving it the best chance of success, although now Kal-El has

been returned we can retry if it doesn't'

'You need to keep him on a shorter leash Alicia, I cannot afford for him to escape again is that understood'

'You don't have to order me Lionel,' Alicia hissed angrily, 'I am equal to you Lionel Luther do not forget it, if it was not for me,

Kal-El would still be moping around that farm place and between you and his mother the senator'

'Watch your mouth Doctor,' Lionel snarled gripping Alicia's chin roughly he tilted her head so he could stare directly into her

eyes, 'I can have you replaced'

'By whom Lionel? I do not know of any other female survivors of Krypton do you'

Lionel glared at Alicia one last time before he let go of her chin and strode out of the room. Sighing with relief she ran back

to the cell holding Kal-El, desperate to know just how damaged he is now, and how the perpetrator or perpetrators

managed to rape him without ... Alicia stared down at the surgical scrub pants Clark wore when he escaped. They are the

ones she makes him wear for most of his examinations, and they had the fragments of the kryptonite sewn into the waist

band. Smiling to herself, she realised that Kal-El himself without realising it limited his own escape.

The one who attacked him must have dislodged enough of them to weaken him again during the rape and afterwards. Must

have taken the largest of the rocks with them afterwards, as there were only a couple of shards left, the larger ones either

stolen or lost in the process. Kal-El's eyes snapped open and he started to hyperventilate as he recognised Alicia and the

cell, 'no, please no more I promise I'll behave just no more.'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor and the patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7

Clark sat curled into a ball in the corner between the bed and the door, he watched the door with wide eyes, shivers coursed through his body, and his breathing came in short sharp gasps. He had no idea who he was or why he had been brought to this place, but he did understand the all-consuming fear that tied his stomach into painful knots.

His body ached so much he couldn't focus on any one part of his being, but deep down he felt the damage to his own soul. The images of his attack filled his mind, whether awake or asleep and he felt as though he was slowly going insane.

The door slid open making him freeze in horror, determined not to be attacked from behind he made sure that his back was protected by the corner. He wrapped his arms tightly around his knees drawing them closer to his chest, his breathing caught in his throat as he watched the new arrival enter the room.

'Kal-El?' she asked softly frowning when she saw his bed empty, the muffled gasps of air made her turn and stare down at him, a sorrowful look on her face, 'it's alright Kal-El you're safe here.' She said holding her hand out with the palm up she squatted down in front of him at his eye level. Clark stared at her but refused to speak, in fact he hadn't spoken since they had returned him to his prison.

'I have brought you something to eat,' she said keeping her voice level and sounding calm and comforting, 'you need to eat Kal-El.'

He eyed the small trolley next to her suspiciously, he could smell the food on there, but he didn't trust the woman whose eyes showed no emotion. He shook his head and dropped his gaze, as he started to rock himself once again.

Alicia stood up and went over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, her fingers absently worrying her pearl necklace, instead of improving since his return Kal-El completely closed down, he hadn't spoken to anyone, eaten anything unless it was forced into him and he almost never slept for more than an hour at a time.

The girl's body rejected the implanted embryo and she needed Kal-El to be well enough to try again, the insemination had to work, otherwise her own life might be forfeited.

'You have to eat Kal-El,' she snapped sharply regretting it immediately when she saw him flinch and push harder against the wall. 'I will leave you alone for now but when I return and you haven't eaten then I will be forced to ...' Alicia let her voice drift off, the threat hung in the air between them and she saw Clark's visible reaction.

With a small smile she stood up and smoothed her skirt down, she took a step towards the door when she stopped and went back to Clark squatting down in front of him again she cupped her hands around his face and forced him to look up at her, to meet her steely gaze, 'don't disappoint me again Kal-El!' She said in a quiet but forceful tone before leaning in and kissing him hard on the lips, 'you will do as you are told and I will get what I want or you will suffer. Think about it Kal-El what those men did to you in that alley is tame compared what I will do to you if you don't comply with my orders.' Digging her fingernails into his cheeks, she squeezed his face tightly, relishing the look of fear shining brightly in his eyes, 'do you understand me?'

Alicia pushed Clark's head back against the wall as she stood up and strode out of the room without looking back at him.

Clark sat for a few moments staring at where Alicia had just been, his fingers rubbing his stinging cheeks absently. Slowly he uncurled and pushed himself up against the wall until he stood upright, the room started to spin around him dizzily but he managed to stay standing long enough for it to pass.

Biting down on the pain each step took Clark made his way to the food laden trolley and stared at the food in disgust, he knew that the woman would have drugged it, just like she has done with every meal brought to him since his return.

A surge of anger exploded through Clark and he let out a primal growl as he took the food and threw it against the door and wall, a small smile of satisfaction on his handsome face as he watched the ruined food slide down wall to the floor.

'What the fuck is going on here?' A large man in a white uniform came running to the cell, where he found Clark standing in the centre of the small area, surrounded by spilt food and drink. 'What do you think you're doing kid?'

Clark turned a glowing stare to the man and growled deep within his throat lunging at him through the bars. Moving faster than the man could register Clark gripped his throat and started to squeeze, the man's eyes bulged as he his face went from bright red to blue, desperately he tried to pry Clark's fingers from his neck, but it was futile.

Clark gasped as he felt the insipid tendrils of the meteor rock sap his strength and as he dropped his hand from the man's neck, he dropped to the floor gasping for each breath. Alicia moved quickly carelessly dropping the large piece of kryptonite onto Clark's chest and then she unlocked the door and slid it open. 'I told you not to disobey me Kal-El.' She said coldly producing a syringe from her pocket she knelt down next to the youth writhing in agony on the floor and jabbed the needle directly into his chest.

Clark screamed as he started to convulse, his body contorting painfully, as the liquid kryptonite attacked his system, his heart felt as though it would explode it slammed against his chest and his pulse thudded in his ears drowning out everything out.

His back arched and a scream ripped from his throat broke the silence then suddenly as quickly as the fit started it stopped and he slumped back on the floor. His eyes open but glazed and unfocused tinged with a green stain making his green eyes appear like glowing embers of that hated meteor stone.

------------------------------------------

Chloe chewed her lower lip as she reread the information in front of her, the thought that she should never have found it kept running through her mind. If Clark was involved with this witch then ... Chloe sat back and rubbed her eyes with her hands, she was tired beyond belief and worried to the point of distraction. She knew that something hokey was going on in the institute and that Lionel Luther was definitely involved in Clark's disappearance. 'That's a no brainer!' Chloe muttered.

'Hey Sweet-cheeks you busy?' Jimmy Olsen grinned down at his girlfriend, his grin fading fast when he saw the look on Chloe's face. 'Chloe what's up?'

'Huh? Oh sorry Jimmy I didn't see you,' Chloe muttered grabbing her purse and coat she gave him a wan smile and a peck of a kiss on his cheek, 'I ah have to go out, I'll catch you later.'

Jimmy watched her start to walk away, his eyes darkening as the realisation hit him, 'it's Clark isn't it.' He yelled at her.

Chloe turned around slowly, unsure that she heard the tone and the jealousy dripping in Jimmy's voice, 'what did you say?'

'It's Clark isn't it, all this,' Jimmy waved his hand over Chloe's cluttered desk, 'it's always Clark isn't it.'

'Jimmy Clark is missing ... he might be in all sorts of trouble and you ... you are going all green-eyed monster on me!' Chloe punctuated each point with poking Jimmy in the chest with her finger.

'So why you getting all defensive on me then Chloe? I mean I thought that you were my girlfriend but I hardly see you lately. And when I do manage to catch a glimpse you're off running down another false lead on Clark. I mean face it Chloe have you just thought that he doesn't want to be found?'

'I am going to pretend that you didn't just say that for the sake of our relationship Jimmy. Clark is my best friend, he always has been, and he always will be. And you know it wouldn't matter if it was Clark or Lana or even you missing Jimmy I would do the same as what I am doing now.' Chloe bit back her tears and gave Jimmy an elegant Gallic shrug, 'it's who I am Jimmy, and I can't change that.'

---------------------------------------

Clark moaned and thrashed about in his sleep, he could see a young blond girl smiling up at him from behind a computer. She laughed and gave him a look he didn't quite understand, then his dream changed and he was standing in the snow at the graveside of someone who was very important to him but he couldn't remember. He felt a hand slip into his and he gazed down at the face of a young woman who would have once taken his heart, but all he could feel was sadness and loss when he looked into her eyes.

Clark let out a sob as he stared down at the gravestone, he couldn't read the name it was blurred but he knew that the death wrenched his world apart. The emptiness ate at him like a cancer. The dream changed again and he was fighting for his life in a strange land, creatures attacking him, wanting to kill him but then she was there. Beautiful, brave and ... dead. They are all dead to him, they all left him alone, and bleeding from wounds, he hid from the world.

Clark tried to sit up instead he fell back onto the pillows, staring around in fright, he could feel the presence of someone, but the room was empty, he tried to sit up again when he realised that someone trapped him in restraints. Leather straps bit into his skin, every time he pulled at the restraints something sharp dug deeper into his skin.

NO! He stared down forlornly at the green glow under the leather, why is she doing this to him? Why him? What is going on? Clark jerked his head around when he heard the door open and she walked in.

A rage swept over him and he snarled at her, his eyes darkening as he sensed the danger she brought every time she came into the room.

'Oh come on Kal-El why the anger?' Alicia cooed as she walked slowly to the bed, swinging her hips seductively, 'you know I am doing this for you, it's all for you and what's best for your future.' She watched the scowl form on his face and giggled lightly, 'oh what's wrong still wanting to play strong, dark and silent?'

Clark turned his face away from her and concentrated his gaze on a spot on the ceiling only he could see. Alicia climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips as she watched is face, her anger building when he realised that he was deliberately ignoring her.

'Look at me Kal-El!' She shrieked slapping his face sharply, 'I will not tolerate such insolence from you.'

Clark turned his gaze to her face, the look of disgust so evident that she slapped him again, 'you are mine Kal-El, now and forever. No one else wants you; no one else needs you like I do. Hell you were only good as a toy for drunks when you did escape.' Alicia smiled when she saw him flinch at her words, she had hit a nerve that was for sure, 'oh yes I know what happened to you, I was the one who examined you and patched you up. Oh, they tore you up good inside Kal-El; I had to stitch you, inside and out, they did you over and over and over. I had to treat you for sexually transmitted diseases as well as do a test for HIV. All that stuff just because of you, you decided to run away from the only person who cares about you Kal-El. The only person who understands you, the only true family that you will ever have, or need.'

Clark lay quietly staring at the wall just above her head, he tried not to listen to her words, but they forced themselves into his ears and mind.

'Stay silent Kal-El I don't really care, I am going to do what I have to do whether you speak or not.' She hissed in his ear, leaning forward she brushed her breasts against his chest as she spoke. 'We can do this the hard way or the harder way,' she smiled and nuzzled his neck, 'oh my Kal-El at least something of yours is working properly.'

Clark stiffened under her ministrations as the rage built inside him again, oblivious to his sudden change in demeanour. His eyes flared into green flames again as he tensed his arms and tugged at the leather snapping it easily, an unholy growl came from deep within his throat startling Alicia. Sitting up she stared horrified at the change in his eyes, 'Kal-El?' she whispered as she pulled away from him.

He gave a low chuckle and waved his wrists at her; a cold smile on his face, Alicia scrambled off him and tried to run for the door. Moving with blinding speed Clark caught Alicia and tackled her to the floor, his strong hands wrapping around her neck he snarled and started to squeeze the life from her.

Stunned, Clark sighed and collapsed unconsciously on top of his intended victim, 'bout time.' Alicia grunted, 'get him off me.'

Two pairs of hands gripped Clark's arms tightly and pulled him away from Alicia, without being asked they dragged him to the frame against the wall and trapped him in it tightly and then they returned to the doctor and helped her up.

Rubbing her neck Alicia scowled at Clark, something triggered these bursts of violence, and she intended to find out what. 'Roberts I need to take more of his blood and run a new batch of tests, get everything for me, I'll conduct them here.'

'Yes Doctor,' Roberts nodded and moved stiffly from the room, his own throat still bearing the bruises from his own encounter with the enraged Clark.

'Douglas, I want you to go and retrieve the larger rocks from the holding area and bring them here, I want to make sure that the subject is well and truly subdued during the next phase of tests.'

'Yes Ma'am,' the man she called Douglas nodded his head and went to leave before turning back to his employer, 'Doctor are you sure you want to be left alone with the subject? I mean if he becomes violent again.'

'Thanks Doug but I am going to be fine, somehow I don't think that the subject will offer much resistance for a while.' Alicia said giving the man a knowing smile, she returned to Clark and ripped his T-shirt from him and picked up the cat-o-nine tails hanging from a hook on the wall, she flexed her wrist and tested the whip before moving to stand behind Clark. "I don't think he will be resisting anything for a while.'


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor and the Patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8

Clark lifted his head wearily; he no longer felt pain from his latest round of beatings and tests. They were fast becoming the only regular patterns to his life, he existed now, unable to remember his former life, they called him Kal-El, but that felt so wrong, he knew it wasn't his name. It might even be his real name - he didn't know - but it didn't feel right.

The woman he despised she brought nothing but pain to his existence, she treated him like a pet and he knew that was one thing he would never be. The green rocks now his constant companions caused his constant tiredness and the undercurrent of pain constantly assaulting his body.

Slowly he paced his small cell stretching his aching body, he knew he had lost weight and some muscle tone, his body aging faster than his mind could comprehend.

The door slid open and a tray of food slid in, no one spoke to him, no one looked at him he watched as the door closed again effectively cutting him off from the minute world outside.

Picking up the tray he stared down at the gelatinous glob of food already congealing on the plastic plate, a small plastic cup of water next to the plate on the tray had a slight green tinge to the water. A wave of fury washed through him and he threw the tray against the wall. He knew it would bring more pain, but he was beyond caring, perhaps the next bout of punishment will bring him his long awaited end. A chance to close his eyes and never wake up.

'Don't you dare think like that son.' A deep familiar voice came from behind Clark. Turning around slowly Clark stared at the ethereal figure of a large blond man with fierce blue eyes standing before him.

Mutely he gazed at the apparition, the face so achingly familiar he felt the pain in his chest tightening around his heart.

'I know it is hard for you son but you have to hold on, it's not going to be much longer.' The man continued his face softening as he glided towards the stunned young man, 'I know you won't have to endure it much longer, I just need you to hold on, can you do that for me son?'

Tears prickled Clark's eyes as he reached a shaking hand out to that face, he nodded slowly, all he knew was that he wanted the man to hold him tight and never let him go.

'I have to go son, but I am not far away, I will always be here for you.' The man reached out and cupped Clark's face in his hand, caressing the gaunt sunken cheek; he gave a regretful sigh and started to fade away.

'Dad?' Clark formed the word in his mind but when he tried to speak, nothing came out.

-------------------------------------

Alicia watched the small screen with intense interest, she had not seen him so animated for so long, he stood in the centre of the room and appeared to hold his hand out to someone or something only he could see. Perhaps she had pushed him too far and his mind had finally broken as well as his body.

'Douglas I want you to get Kal-El and settle him in the study-bedroom, Roberts go to the room and make sure that there is no chance of him escaping the room and line the doors and windows with the kryptonite powder to make sure, also make sure that the surveillance equipment is in working order.

While he does that Douglas take Kal-El to the showers and let him think that it is a reward, man the door but afford him some privacy.'

'Doctor do you really think that is wise after his temper tantrums of late?'

'I have a feeling that our young prince in there has finally accepted his position here, you will not have any trouble with him. But, just in case take this,' Alicia handed him a syringe loaded with the K-Serum, 'but use it only as a last resort I want to observe him over the next twenty-four hours, with no punishment, no drugs except for the usual to keep him manageable.'

'I still don't know doctor I don't want to see you get hurt.'

'Thank you for your concern Douglas but I think this will be a very interesting experiment,' Alicia smiled coldly, 'I have a new candidate for a host female coming this morning; I need him well enough to extract the next sample.'

'As you wish Doctor,' Douglas acquiesced with a small nod of his head, he took the syringe and slipped it into his lab coat pocket and went to leave when Alicia called him back.

'Douglas?'

'Yes Doctor?'

'Take the wheelchair, Kal-El's special wheelchair, it will make it easier for you to transport him, I doubt at the moment anyway that he will be willing or capable to walk very far.'

'Certainly Doctor,' Douglas said as he left the room, he knew what he wanted to do to the boy, but he was under too much surveillance for now. It won't be long and then he could get rid of the evil bitch and have the princeling for himself.

----------------------------

Chloe checked her outfit in the mirror again for a fourth time, chewing her lower lip she thought about changing again when rapid knocking on her front door startled her.

'Jimmy is that you?'

'It's me Cuz open up,' Lois called from the other side of the door, 'how come you locked me out?' She grumbled pushing past Chloe and dropping down on the sofa dramatically, 'you wouldn't believe what...Hey where you off to dressed like that?'

'Following a lead for a story, have to dress the part,' Chloe replied fidgeting with the straight knee length skirt, 'do I look demure enough?'

'Chlo' you look like you're auditioning for the Sound of Music, what's up?'

'I really can't tell you Lois, but if I can pull this off...it will be worth it.'

'Talk to me Chloe, look I know that Smallville's disappearance has taken a toll on you but please don't do anything stupid, I don't want to lose you too.'

'Hey Lois you're not going to lose me, I'm not going anywhere. I just have an interview with a woman who dislikes young women who dress – now how did she put it? Oh yeah she dislikes young women who dress immorally, and attract unnecessary attention from men.' Chloe finished with a grin, 'so here I am looking like a sweet and demure country girl.'

'And you do it so well Cuz,' Lois grinned, 'but seriously be careful she sounds like a real weirdo.'

'Promise, now I have to get going or I'm going to be late, wish me luck?'

'Luck Cuz...go gettem.'

----------------------------------------

Clark heard the door slide open and he turned bracing himself for another round of abuse but instead the guard Douglas pushed a wheelchair into the room and regarded Clark with a baleful stare. 'Okay Kid, it's your lucky day,' He said eyeing Clark's demeanour and clenched fists, 'the Doctor thinks that you deserve a treat so you're getting the royal treatment. Relax no pain today.'

Clark eyed the man with suspicion waiting for something bad to happen but the man stood watching and waiting for the younger man to decide what to do.

'Look kid you're about to keel over, hop in the chair and I can take you down to the showers, would you like to have a shower?'

To have a shower? Clark lifted his head slightly and looked at the man carefully before shuffling forward and dropping thankfully into the chair, he was unsure just how much longer he was going to be able to stand anyway. And just the thought of a shower made him want to risk this latest ploy.

Surprised Douglas stood staring down at his young charge for a second, before shaking his head and pushed him out of the cell. The bathroom he took Clark to was big and spacious with a double shower in one corner and a sunken bath opposite it, twin basins sat carved into a wall of marble, matching mirrors above them inlaid into the rock gave a cool and a very modern feel to the room.

'So kid shower or bath?' Douglas asked with just a faint hitch to his voice.

Clark turned his head slightly and looked up at his guard before returning his gaze to the shower cubicle.

Taking Clark's actions as an answer he left his young charge and went to run the water for him adjusting it accordingly, 'so kid need a hand to undress?'

Clark frowned, unsure of why he was being treated so nicely, he kept waiting for the punishment that was the one constant in his existence now. With fumbling fingers he slowly pulled the worn T-shirt off and then tried to lever himself up out of the chair, Douglas licked his lips as his gaze roamed over Clark. The leanness of his chest and waist, the shape of his legs and even emancipated as he obviously is, the kid still had an aura of masculine sexiness around him.

Clark stood waiting for the man to say or do something but instead he nodded briefly and left Clark alone at the shower, stepping into the cubicle he hissed with pleasure as the needles of hot water cascaded down his lithe form. Propping himself up against the tiled wall, Clark let the water wash over his back and neck, the heat bringing immediate relief to his stiff and sore muscles and torn flesh.

For a short time he was able to feel almost normal and whole again. Lost in thought Clark barely noticed the shower curtain being pulled back and someone stepping in behind him until he felt strange hands on his back. Tensing Clark waited for the inevitable abuse to start but instead he felt the hands massaging his back sliding across his scarred flesh covered in soapy bubbles. 'Don't worry kid just enjoy it,' a hot breathy voice whispered in his ear making Clark tense even more. As the hands slid further down his body Clark started to shake, he knew it was too good to be true. 'You know kid the best thing you did was to take a vow of silence,' the voice whispered, 'coz I know you can't or won't scream for help.'

Mutely Clark shook his head, he was screaming, he could hear it in his ears what was the man talking about? When the roaming hands slipped over his hips and started to grope around his groin Clark's rage flared again.

Douglas had no time to react, as Clark span around and managed to throw him out of the cubicle in the same fluid movement. Panting heavily Clark swayed as he launched himself at his new attacker, memories of dirty hands and extreme pain and humiliation flooded into him as he pounded the man's head against the solid marble floor.

The shocked look on Clark's face the only sign of recognition as to what happened to him, sliding to his side Clark fell to the floor, gasping for breath, curling in on himself to protect his most vulnerable parts, shivering and shaking as silent sobs wracked his body.

'What the fuck did you think you were doing Doug?' Roberts spat out at the semi-conscious man, 'Fuck, if the Doc finds out you were at her pet she'll flail you alive.'

'Shut up Roberts, just shut up.' Douglas spat out a globule of blood and pulled himself up to sit against the wall. 'How did you know?'

'Doc sent me to see what was taking so long, lucky for you I came when I did the kid would've killed you.'

'Don't fucking remind me,' Douglas spat again and pulled himself up, 'help me dress him and into the chair will ya.'

'Look I'll do it, you go, and clean yourself up before the Doc sees you like that.' Roberts snarled taking in the other guard's nakedness and the blood dripping down from his temple and from a cut on the back of the head.

Roberts watched the man stagger away before he turned to stare down at the young man lying prone on the floor, 'okay kid let's get you cleaned up,' he muttered a pang of sympathy and guilt prodded him as he helped Clark back into the chair, the look of pure and unadulterated fear in the younger man's expressive eyes. 'Sorry kid you didn't deserve that, fuck for that matter you don't deserve any of this, dunno what you did to upset the Doc so much but if it helps I am sorry.' Roberts said with a big sigh, he had no idea if Clark had any awareness of what he just said but it did feel better saying it aloud.

In ten minutes he had, Clark dried; dressed and sequestered in the new bedroom, handling the young man like a fragile piece of glass he helped him into the big soft bed and pulled the blankets up over his shivering body.

'You take it easy kid, sleep now no one's gonna hurt ya in here.' Robert's said as he brushed a stray lock of hair from Clark's face, 'you do need a haircut that's for sure.'

About to leave Roberts stopped when Clark slipped his hand out from under the bedding and grasped his fingers, a ghost of a smile on the younger man's face as he thanked him the only way he could manage.

Tears pricked the older man's eyes as he left one tiny little gesture like that and the kid nearly broke him. 'Getting soft in your old age Tim,' he muttered to himself, 'he's not your problem.'

------------------------------

'Miss Sullivan?' Alicia greeted the young woman waiting in the institute's reception, 'I am so sorry I kept you waiting.'

'No problems at all Doctor Wainwright,' Chloe smiled and shook the woman's hand, 'I was early anyway.'

'Please Miss Sullivan follow me please and we'll have our chat,' Alicia led the way through the main doors and into the office area of the institute.

'So Doctor Wainwright you seem to have a lot of projects going here at the sametime,' Chloe said her keen eyes not missing any detail as they walked down the next hallway, she had a distinct impression that she was going in a downwards direction.

'Yes we do, our greatest project to date is a breakthrough in insemination techniques for couples undergoing in vitro fertilisation, and it is truly wonderful.'

'Wow, that is great Doctor; you study genetics here to don't you.'

'My Miss Sullivan you have researched well haven't you.'

'I like to think that I am aware of what my future employers do,' Chloe said giving the doctor her sincerest smile.

Alicia led them into her office and closed the door behind Chloe, 'please sit Miss Sullivan and we'll get this interview under...would you care for a coffee or water?'

'Water would be fine thank you,' Chloe said settling into the deep chair, a sudden wave of anxiety passed through her as she watched the older woman pour two glasses of water and bring them back to the desk.

'Alright then Miss Sullivan let's get started.'

---------------------------------------------------

Clark tossed fitfully in the new bed, his dreams filled with images of dirty hands groping him, holding him down and abusing him repeatedly, and then he felt the water on his back before another set of hands started to grope him. Suddenly he was surrounded by disembodied pairs of hands all rubbing themselves over him. Panting and screaming silently Clark sat up and stared around the new bedroom panicking. This was all wrong; he was no longer in his cell and...another trick, it had to be another trick. Scrambling from the bed Clark stumbled to the corner between the bed and a large cabinet pulling his knees to his chest he rocked himself as his shoulders shook with heavy sobs. The bedroom door opened and Roberts stepped inside the room carrying a tray of food, surprised he saw the bed empty and the sheets and blankets in complete disarray, his first thought that Douglas had come back to attack the kid, but then he heard the sound of material rubbing against something, and the faintest sound of crying.

Putting the tray down he walked carefully towards the muted sounds, finding Clark crouched in the corner, cuddling his knees to his chest and rocking himself, totally broken in spirit, as Roberts approached Clark looked up in complete terror, the punishment was about to start.

'Hey kid, Kal calm down, you're hyperventilating,' Roberts said as gently as he could squatting down in front of Clark in the most non-threatening posture he could muster, 'just nice big breathes that's it, calm down I'm not going to hurt you.'

Clark watched the man warily as he tried to control his rapid breathes and thudding heart, uncurling himself slightly he sniffled and scrubbed at his face with the palms of his hands.

'So what was it Kal? Bad dreams?' Roberts asked holding a helping hand out to Clark, helping him to stand he managed to get him back to the bed without any mishap, 'you can talk to me if you want, I won't tell anyone.'

Clark grinned slightly and squeezed the older man's hand, the sameway he did it earlier, 'ah okay so you feel like something to eat?' Roberts asked blushing furiously; the kid was getting to him in the worst possible way.

Clark glanced over at the tray suspiciously before looking back at his guard an expectant look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor and the Patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9

'It's alright kid, no drugs this time and it's fresh,' Roberts grinned, 'go on and enjoy yourself.' He lifted the tray onto Clark's lap and took the cover off. A bowl of soft scrambled eggs, with a slice of toast dominated the tray. A glass of milk and a cup of coffee also sat there, Clark lifted his head up far enough to look at Roberts a sheen of suspicion still in his eyes.

'It's okay Kal I made your breakfast myself, no one has touched it,' Roberts said reassuringly, 'want me to wait with you?'

Clark nodded as he tentatively put his fork into the eggs and lifted a tiny amount to his mouth, after the first bite Clark visibly relaxed and ate the rest of it in a few minutes.

He gulped down the milk and then started on the cup of coffee, almost sighing contentedly with the hot spicy drink.

'Well by the look of you, you enjoyed that,' Roberts laughed tenderly as he took the empty tray and put it near the door, 'so want to go have a shower and get dressed?' he asked as he pushed the wheelchair up to the bed, 'your ride awaits your highness.'

Clark eyed the chair and then rolled his gaze up the man behind it, before slowly standing and lowering himself onto the mobile seat. His eyes burned with the tears he had shed and still hovered in the background, he flashed on the memories of the previous day in the shower room and felt his body tense as the drew nearer to it.

'Hey Kal, don't worry Douglas has been transferred to another branch of the institute he won't be bothering you again,' Roberts said laying a hand on Clark's shoulder he squeezed it slightly and then removed it. Pushing the chair with a little more gusto than before as his own anger surged to the surface, if he had his way he would have permanently gotten rid of the pervert.

Clark sat in the wheelchair staring at the shower cubicle, the memories flooding back unbidden when he entered the room and then completely assailed his mind shutting out everything else when he saw the shower. His heart pounded against his chest wall, and his breath caught deep in his throat, effectively choking him.

Roberts dropped to his knees in front of Clark and cupped the younger man's face in his hands, 'breath Clark it's okay,' Roberts said and then stopped himself when he realised what he had called the young man.

Clark's eyes widened when he heard the name Clark and he lifted shaking hands to hold Robert's wrists, keeping him in close contact, 'help me.' He wheezed his voice barely audible. Tim Roberts sat back stunned, that simple gaff of his made the kid talk; he reached him where no one else could.

Mindful of the surveillance cameras filming every second of Clark's life in minute detail Roberts chewed his lower lip and helped him take his pyjama top off, 'okay Clark I'm gonna run a bath for you, just relax and don't say anything,' Roberts said using the piece of clothing to hide their faces for the briefest of seconds. Clark blinked and nodded his head imperceptibly, his breath still forcing its way through to his lungs and out again, he watched Roberts run the bath and felt a tiny glimmer of hope building inside him, maybe for the first time in a long time he might have a friend.

Awkwardly Clark pushed himself up out of the chair and finished undressing himself while Roberts still had his back to him, wrapping a towel around his slim hips he padded over to the bath, his breathing eased slightly but he still wheezed painfully, the latest panic attack had really taken a toll this time.

Sliding into the sunken tub Clark let out a soft sigh and felt his tight muscles and aching body relax in the warm water. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the feeling of the water and the warmth flooding into him. Aware of Roberts still in the room but away from where Clark soaked in the bath.

The guard took a seat by the door and pulled out a rolled up magazine from his pocket and concentrated on the article he had started earlier, he could hear Clark in the bath and smiled slightly, the kid wasn't the monster that Doctor Wainwright wanted everyone to believe. Guilt flooded through Roberts as he thought of the way he, himself, had treated Clark under the orders of the woman.

He found himself almost admiring the kid, with all of the abuse, physical and emotional, the rapes and the constant drugging and exposure to the rock that seems lethal to his unique body makeup the kid still survived. Albeit for now locked in his own mind and self-imposed silence, but the kid survived it all.

-----------------------------------

Doctor Alicia Wainwright smiled benevolently at Chloe as she stood and held out her hand, 'well Miss Sullivan I can safely say welcome to the Institute and I am sure that you will be an asset as an assistant researcher in no time.'

'Thank you again Doctor Wainwright I hope that I won't let you down,' Chloe said accepting the woman's hand in her own, 'I am eager to learn my job.'

'All in good time, now Miss Sullivan I must warn you that for the first week I expect first time employees stay here in the institute while they undergo their training in procedures, tests, health checks and briefing on exactly what you will be involved in. It makes everything a lot easier if you are here onsite and not have to keep reporting, will that be a problem?'

'No, not at all Doctor, when do you want me?'

'Tomorrow morning at seven will suffice,' Alicia smiled again, 'and now I must leave you I have another appointment, my secretary will accompany you to the reception area, once again welcome to the family Miss Sullivan and I will see you in the morning.'

'Thanks again Doctor Wainwright I know I won't let you down.' Chloe said as Alicia disappeared through a side door.

Humming happily Alicia headed towards her private wing where Kal-El waited for her, hoping that her leaving him alone for a few days will have improved his mood. She had just found the perfect candidate to replace the former surrogate after her rather unfortunate demise.

-------------------------------------

Once he had, Clark dried and dressed, Tim decided to give his young charge a hair cut. The thick shaggy dark hair now hung in soft waves down between his shoulder blades, 'so Kal-El I'm just gonna get rid of some of your mane for you, it's too hot for all of that hair,' he chatted away, 'cameras on you Clark, don't say a word please.' He whispered as he leant forward and placed a towel over Clark's shoulders.

Clark watched the mirror intently as Roberts trimmed his hair, a memory flashed in his mind unbidden, a beautiful young woman with sparkling eyes and long black hair tried to cut a strand of his hair and the scissors snapped. His hair too strong for them, and yet here Roberts had no problem cutting his hair.

Frowning Clark tried to bring the fleeting memory back but then he gasped in pain and held his chest, slumping forward unconscious. 'Kal?' Roberts cried out as he managed to slide Clark to the ground and into the recovery position, holding his breath he checked for a pulse and signs of his breathing. Although very faint, there was a pulse but Clark's lips were fast turning blue, and no air escaped from them.

Hitting the panic button fiercely, Roberts ran back to Clark, rolled him onto his back and tilting his head started to do CPR on him, he could hear the clanger echoing through the building in response to the release of the emergency button.

'What is going on?' Alicia demanded breathlessly as she burst into the bathroom.

'I think he's had a heart attack,' Roberts said curtly as he continued doing the compressions, 'he collapsed, and is not breathing.'

'Damn it,' Alicia snapped as she went to Clark's side, 'crash cart now!' she ordered into personal intercom.

Frantically they worked on the dying youth, finally stabilising him half an hour later, once she was satisfied that Clark was out of immediate danger, she transferred him to his new bedroom, the heart monitoring equipment around the head of the bed, along with an IV stand and oxygen tanks.

The black satin pillowcases shadowed his already pale face, a nasal cannula fed much needed oxygen to his lungs, but Clark still lay unmoving. The only sign of life from him is the gentle rise and fall of his chest. 'What happened Doctor? I mean one minute he's fine and then the next...'

'What's this Roberts? Are you starting to have concern for our young subject?'

'No Ma'am it's just that I have never had anyone collapse on me like that before.'

'It seems that it was his heart after all.'

'He's too young to have...'

'Strain on the heart it seems we will have to rethink his regime of the K-Serum and exposure to the rocks.'

'How are you going to do that Doctor? I don't understand how you can even think of continuing the experiments while he is still in critical condition.'

'You are forgetting your place!' Alicia hissed her hand slicing across the man's cheek, 'do not question me again.'

'I am more than just a dumb guard Doctor Wainwright, that is why you hired me, don't underestimate me Doctor.' Roberts seethed, 'you asked me to care for the patient and that is what I am trying to do, however, your continued manipulations of his medications and continued abuse has caused him to have a heart attack. Think about that Doctor.'

'Get out Roberts, get out before I ...'

'Before you what Alicia? You know damn well that you cannot get rid of me, you need me so don't threaten me or you will regret it.'

Clark shifted slightly and felt something strange on his face, his fingers tentatively reached up and fingered the nasal cannula, confused he slitted his eyes open, he could hear voices on the edge of his awareness but couldn't make you who they were or what they were saying.

His chest hurt, feeling as though someone dropped a boulder directly onto him, he was so weak and so tired. Clark's breathing hitched slightly as shivers ebbed through him, he was so cold he couldn't feel his feet properly.

Tim Roberts opened his mouth to snap back a retort to Alicia when he heard the scraping movements from the bed, 'Kal-El?' He cried out as he watched the young man start to convulse, his back arching, his head thrown back with his eyes rolling unfocused, tears and sweat mingled on his colourless face, a tiny amount of blood speckled foam formed on his dry lips, as Clark gasped for each agonising breath. Glaring at Alicia, Roberts hurried to the bedside and checked the monitors, the heart and pulse rates soared even higher, but his oxygen stats were down to almost zero. 'He's having a stroke,' Tim Roberts turned and glared at Alicia, 'get the serum now Alicia.'

'What? Why?' the woman blinked at him confused.

'The serum calms him down, it's still poison to him, but for now it's probably the only thing that will save his life.'

Alicia handed him the needle she carried already loaded and then stood back watching in horror, as her Kryptonian Prince turned blue in front of her, Roberts checked the injection and then without another thought plunged it directly into Clark's chest.

Fixing the oxygen mask over his face rather than the cannula Roberts checked the flow of the vital gases before checking the heart monitors, 'for now Alicia he cannot be left alone, he must be monitored at all times, if he seizures again and no one is here to help him then...' Roberts let his words trail off emphasising his point. 'But for now Doctor he is off limits for anything even remotely abusive or painful, run your tests as before but unless you want a dead subject to study no more punishments. He needs to be kept calm, nourishment and a regime of the serum, it seems to stabilise him better than anything we have available.'

'I need him to produce a sample Roberts; we must have the impregnation underway as soon as possible.' Alicia hissed absently worrying her pearl necklace with her fingertips. 'He needs to be healthy.'

'Healthy? You constantly beat him, drug him, use emotional abuse, poison his food and drink and you want him healthy?' Roberts cried out incredulously.

'Don't you dare get sanctimonious with me Timothy Roberts; you have done your fair share of all of that.'

'I know and for that I will always be guilty but look at him Alicia really look at him, when you first brought him here to study, he was a vital young man, stubborn yes, but still healthy and physically able to withstand the tests. Now, now he is a fragile boy, with a weak heart and high blood pressure, under-weight and malnourished, so severely abused he has withdrawn completely, has no memory of his former life and for all intents and purposes I'd say he's giving up on living.'

'How can you speak to me like that?'

'Because it is the truth Alicia it's the truth, you want him to be your personal pet and sperm donor, but how can you expect anything when you treat him like this?' Roberts wanted to throttle the truth into the woman to make her see exactly what she has become but instead he dropped wearily into the chair next to Clark's bed. 'You and I have a lot to atone for once he is healed.'

'That is nonsense Roberts,' Alicia snarled, 'Kal-El is my kin he is mine to do what I want with. If I want to strip him of his life I will, I am the senior family member it is me who he must answer to, do not try to undermine me Timothy Roberts or you will feel the extent of my wrath.'

'You're killing him Alicia just admit it.'

'You are going to keep him alive, and you are going to let me know when he wakes so I can take my sperm sample. You say he needs twenty-four hour care, fine then you give it. You stay with him, you look after him, and you may not leave him for anything. Use the ensuite and that is the only place you can go to. You want him cared for then you do it, if he dies then you die Timothy Roberts.'


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor and The Patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Three days later, Clark opened his eyes and gazed around his room, slowly focusing on the man napping in the chair next to his bed, Tim Roberts, he remembered him he helped him, a friend. He glanced over at the bedroom door and then the ensuite door, slightly open, everything seemed the same but somehow different. The room itself felt different although it looked the same.

Then he realised what it was, there was no kryptonite in the room. Sliding up the bed slightly he rubbed his eyes and yawned, touching the nasal oxygen cannula, confused he looked down at the patches on his chest and the IV connected to his arm. _'What happened this time?' _

'Kal you awake finally?' Roberts grinned waking from his light sleep when he heard the muffled movements. 'You had me so worried kiddo.'

Clark smiled back at the man, with a warmth that filled Roberts with more guilt and self-loathing. 'Now remember Kal, I am the only one who knows that you can talk so keep it quiet for now okay until I can work out where to talk.'

Clark nodded and slid a hand out from under the covers to touch Roberts arm, 'shit kid you make things hard don't you.' Roberts muttered under his breath, 'so do you need to go to the bathroom?'

Clark nodded but then looked down at all of the medical paraphernalia connected to him, Roberts chuckled and started unhooking all of the patches and removed the cannula from Clark's nose. 'Thank you.' Clark mouthed as Roberts bent over him.

Carefully without disturbing the IV drip Tim managed to get Clark into the wheelchair without too much effort and headed into the private ensuite with his charge.

An hour later, showered, dressed and fed Clark yawned but wanted to stay awake for a while longer, Tim gave him a small pad and pen to write down any messages and he had already gone through half the pad, excitedly asking his carer everything. The last question was a worry for Tim but the look on Clark's face and that puppy dog look he can work with his eyes made him relent and agree to the request. 'But remember kid if we get busted we're gonna be in trouble.' Tim winked down at Clark conspiratorially.

Unlocking the bedroom door Tim guided Clark's wheelchair out into the corridor and they headed off for a brief tour of the place. Knowing the building well enough Tim Roberts knew where he could take Clark with relative safety and where to avoid. Tim felt himself drawn into Clark's obvious happiness in having a break from the confines of his bedroom, but when they walked towards the clinic area, Tim noticed Clark tensing and his hands clenching spasmodically.

'What is it kid? Had enough?' Tim asked crouching down next to the chair he placed a comforting hand on Clark's forearm.

Clark turned a rapidly paling face to his friend and then returned to stare at a door just down from where they were. Frowning Tim tried to work out what room it was and why Clark had such an obvious reaction to it, then he realised. That was the examination lab where Alicia did some of her most brutal tests on Clark.

'Sorry kid I didn't realise, hang on and we'll get out of here,' Roberts said returning to the handles at the back of the chair and started to push Clark back the way they came, when he heard voices coming towards them, 'shit it's Alicia.' He whispered patting his patient's shoulder reassuringly, he squared his shoulders and held his head up prepared to meet Alicia's wrath.

Alicia Wainwright spoke rapidly, trying to ease the girl into a comfort zone she could easily manipulate, she was about to finish the tour of the legal parts of the institute when she saw two familiar figures and her breath caught in her throat. But then she smiled and decided to use it to her advantage.

'Miss Sullivan I would like you to meet one of our young patients, tragic case of post traumatic stress and amnesia, we are trying several new techniques to break through his self-imposed isolation.'

As Chloe looked at her confused, Alicia smiled even more, 'he hasn't spoken a word since coming here, and it seems that the only one who can get through to him is his carer Tim.' Alicia waved for Tim and Clark to come over to them. Standing slightly behind the doctor Chloe watched the man in the white uniform wheel a fragile younger man towards them. Her eyes widening when she recognised the pale and gaunt face of the young man, taking a deep breath she forced the look of horror from her face and replaced it with a sweet smile instead.

'Miss Sullivan this is Tim Roberts and his young charge Kal, Tim, Kal this is Chloe Sullivan our latest recruit.' Alicia introduced Chloe but kept her eyes fixed firmly on Clark's face, gauging his reaction.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you,' Chloe held her hand out to Tim and shook then she crouched down next to the wheelchair and put a hand on Clark's, 'nice to meet you too Kal,' she said softly.

Clark lifted his head and smiled weakly at her, his fingers tightened imperceptibly around hers for a moment before he turned his well practiced empty gaze back to Alicia.

That small movement made Chloe's heart leap, he seemed to recognise her, but he looked so ill, too thin, and sad.

'I think it's time I take Kal here back for a rest, it's nice meeting you Miss Sullivan,' Tim inclined his head to the girl and then he stared at Alicia, 'Doctor Wainwright.'

'Thank you Tim, I will discuss Kal's progress with you later, have a good rest Kal.' Alicia dismissed them as she led Chloe towards the staff quarters.

When he was sure that the doctor he hated was gone, Clark wrote one word down on his pad and positioned it for Tim to see, all he wrote was 'Chloe.'

------------------------

Chloe yawned again and stumbled towards her small room in the staff quarters, the dinner was uneventful, with only a few staff members there along with the Doctor of course, there was no sign of either Tim or Clark, slightly disheartened Chloe made her goodnights early and decided to go and investigate the rooms after everyone went to bed. Her arms felt so heavy she could hardly lift them and her legs just would not move anymore for her, horrified she felt herself fall onto her bed, her body numb and unresponsive, someone drugged her meal. The realisation hit her as her eyes roll backwards and her head lolled to one side, a thin viscous stream of drool slipped from her parted lips.

Vaguely she became aware of someone lifting her and placing her on a gurney, the ceiling danced sickenly above her as they wheeled her down the corridor. 'stay focused,' she mentally chided herself but it was to no avail, the fogginess invaded her mind completely and she felt herself slip into oblivion.

'Place her on the bed and strap her down,' Alicia ordered, her voice empty of any emotion, 'make sure that there is no way for her to get out of them,' she added not wanting anything to go wrong this time. 'Put her feet into the stirrups and strap them in.'

The silent orderly obeyed her without question and then stood waiting for further instructions; Alicia smiled at her new assistant. _'Silence is golden even if it is created intentionally',_ she thought as she regarded his beautiful body and the emptiness in his eyes, _'nice to look at and nice to play with but even better not to hear any complaints or demands.'_

'Okay my dear Chloe, even though you are totally unaware of just how important you are to my plans, I am sure that you, with your keen mind will come to understand why I chose you to carry the progeny of the house of El.' Alicia gloated as she prepared to examine Chloe both internally and externally. Her professional persona took over as she carefully did the internal examination, taking samples as she went her mind and thoughts focused solely on her tasks.

When she finished she had Chloe released from the stirrups for now, had her cleaned up and made more comfortable before inserting the cannula for an IV drip, she had to keep the young woman sedated and calm until the insemination process could be completed.

'Now you're done, I had better go and see the other part of this little equation,' Alicia said aloud, 'I must admit that Kal-El is looking a helluva lot better now than what he did a few days ago.' As she made her way to Clark's bedroom suite she smiled while she thought of what she was going to do to him.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor and the patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 11

Clark moaned softly and shuffled in his bed, slowly he opened his eyes to slits and then closed them again, he wanted to return to his dream when a cold feeling of dread passed through him.

He opened his eyes again and then sat up to stare around the room confused, Tim was nowhere in sight, instead Alicia sat in a chair by the window, appearing to stare out at the view but really watching Clark's every move.

'Ah I see that you have finally woken up Kal-El you must have had one wonderful dream, the way you moaned and moved.' Alicia smiled but the smile never reached her eyes, she stood straightening her skirt and then with a slow seductive movement she sashayed towards the bed, 'tell me Kal-El do you dream of me that way?'

Clark's eyes widened in horror at the question and started to rake the room with his gaze once more frantically looking for Tim. 'Tim is not here at the moment, I have asked him to do a job for me, so we could have some quality time together Kal-El.'

He could feel his chest constricting as his breathing became more erratic, pushing himself weakly further up the bed he hit his head on the bedhead and winced before resuming his futile attempt to escape from Alicia.

'Oh Kal I am shocked I thought that we were passed all of this,' Alicia scolded him, 'do I have to resort to other measures?'

Clark stopped moving and stared up at her again, watching her eyes intently he swallowed deeply and tried to move at least far enough away from her so she couldn't touch him. The movement caused his small notebook to slide out from under the pillow and drop to the floor catching the doctor's attention.

'So what do we have here?' Alicia asked crouching down next to the bed she retrieved the small book from the floor before perching herself on the edge of the bed. 'Well, well you are improving aren't you Kal-El? Even managing to write Tim notes to let him know what you want.'

Clark swallowed deeply again and tried to calm his breathing himself but it wasn't happening, he needed Tim to help him work through it. His breathes wheezed painfully as he gasped for each breath, his panic attack taking over completely now. Frowning Alicia returned her attention to her patient watching as he started to hyperventilate.

'Are you that afraid of me?' she murmured sliding her slim fingers into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a filled syringe, unaware of what Alicia was doing Clark fought desperately to stay conscious but it was so hard this time. A tiny prick on his arm made him jump and he turned his head enough to stare down at the now empty needle, his sorrowful eyes filled with tears as he looked up at his tormentor, it was happening all over again.

'Ah yes Kal-El you realise don't you that there is no way you can get away from me or my intent. You are mine body and soul and it is time you start to realise your place here.'

'No.' Clark whispered his voice barely audible through his frozen throat.

'What's this? The silent boy speaks?' Alicia hissed roughly she grabbed Clark by the shoulders and shook him violently, 'how long have you been able to talk?' She demanded.

'Alicia stop.' Tim yelled from the doorway, appalled at what he saw before him, 'Alicia stop his unconscious you can cause him brain damage.'

'How long Tim? How long has he been able to speak?' Alicia demanded dropping Clark and turning her fury on his carer.

'I didn't know that he could,' Tim replied pushing past her he went to check on his charge, his breath catching when he saw the thin twin streams of blood seeping from Clark's nose, 'what have you done Alicia?'

'What I should have done a long time ago Roberts, I have allowed you to soften him for too long, we are falling behind in the program and it is not acceptable.'

'You said you needed to find a new female to inseminate.'

'Ah but I have Roberts, young miss Chloe Sullivan to be precise,' Alicia gloated, 'now get him onto a gurney and have him in lab one prepped and ready.'

'Ready for what Alicia?' Roberts asked reluctantly.

'That is none of your business, but I will say this Roberts if Kal-El is not prepared and ready in the lab by the time I get there, you shall spend time on the frame yourself.' Alicia threatened, 'and I will make your little friend here watch, telling him that it's his fault, all of his fault.'

'You are a fucking sick bitch do you know that Alicia.' Roberts snarled, unable to stop himself he moved launching himself at Alicia before she had time to react. 'No more you've done too much to him already.'

'Get off me Roberts now!' Alicia ordered snarling at him she went to bite his hands but he pinned her completely to the floor. 'I'm taking Clark and leaving.'

'His name is Kal-El.' Alicia hissed, 'and you are not taking him anywhere.'

'Stop me.' Roberts said wrapping his fingers around her neck he squeezed intent on finishing this farce once and for all.

Tim Roberts slumped unconsciously across Alicia's body, a stream of blood dribbled thickly from a gash on his forehead, 'get him off me.' Alicia screamed at the silent guard.

Effortlessly he hauled Tim up and held him tightly, gripping his arms to prevent him from falling. Alicia scrambled to her feet and stood in front of him; twisting her fingers in his hair she yanked his head up and spat into his face. 'Take him to the frame.'

Stalking over to the bed she stared down at the hapless youth who lay there, watching her with horror-filled eyes. 'Ah yes now you, the other conspirator…I think I know of a way to get you talking again.' Alicia hissed, 'and believe me Kal-El once I am finished you will wish that you had died when your heart failed.'

Chloe squeezed her eyes closed and prayed for unconsciousness to claim her and stop her killer headache. Her stomach rebelled and she started retching, unable to move she just managed to turn her head as the remains of her dinner came up, violently vomiting over the edge of the narrow bed.

Groaning softly she spat the last tiny drops of fluid out and grimaced as her headache came back with force. 'Oh dear we are in a mess aren't we.' Alicia said as she glided into the lab and took in the pooled vomit and greenish tinge to Chloe's sweat drenched face.

'What … what are you doing to me?' Chloe managed to get out before another wave of nausea hit her, 'please give me something to …'

'Oh my dear where are my manners,' Alicia injected Chloe with an anti-nausea medication and then gave her two mild pain killers for her headache, 'I am sorry but I can't give you anything stronger, not at the moment anyway.'

'Look lady this isn't what I signed on for.'

'No? Oh then when you signed your contract you didn't read the small print then.'

'What small print?'

'The small print that says you now belong to me…you are mine Miss Sullivan.'

'Excuse me?' Chloe blinked and stared at the woman as the realisation hit her, 'what are you going to do to me?'

'You my dear are going to have a destiny greater than you could even imagine in your wildest dreams.'

'Well a lot of my dreams are pretty wild, so it'll have to be more than great.'

'You my dear will carry the progeny of an entire race,' Alicia smiled patting Chloe's arm in a patronising way, 'you are going to carry the offspring of the house of El.'

'The house of El?' Chloe frowned as she tried to work out what the doctor meant, the realisation showing on her face, 'Clark?'

'Kal-El will be the father yes,' Alicia said her smile waning, 'how do you know him?'

Chloe closed her mouth and looked away, refusing to look at the older woman or say another word, mentally kicking herself over the slip.

'Well it doesn't matter as you won't be seeing him throughout the process.' Alicia said, 'I will have this mess cleaned up, and you moved to another cubicle to be prepared for the insemination.'

'Insemination?' Chloe's eyes flashed angrily, 'no way lady…look I don't know which loony bin you escaped from but you are not going to force me and Clark to procreate.'

'Oh my dear, how archaic of you,' Alicia giggled, 'you won't even see Kal-El.'

Clark let out a soft groan and tried to lift his head, his body ached all over and his eyes hurt from the bright light above him. As his awareness grew he realised that he was lying naked on a surgical table, connected to various tubes and machines.

'Kal? Kal are you okay?' A weak voice came from Clark's left turning his head slightly he caught a glimpse of someone hanging on a wooden frame, the wooden frame.

'Tim?' He croaked out his voice hardly carrying to the other prisoner.

'Shh Kal don't talk.'

Clark shook his head stubbornly, 'what is she?'

'She is insane Kal, I have to get you out of here.'

'And where pray tell would you take him?' Alicia asked striding over to Tim she stood between them blocking their view of each other.

'Leave him alone Alicia.' Tim ground out wincing as she scrapped her long sharp fingernails down his cheeks, making angry red furrows in their wake.

'Stop!' Clark cried out, his voice slurred but gaining in volume, 'leave him alone.'

'Oh so the pup has a bark again,' Alicia laughed, 'too little too late Kal-El. If you only did what I wanted a long time ago then none of this would have been necessary. Yes Kal-El it's your fault, it's your fault that Tim is suffering, it's your fault I have had to punish you repeatedly, that I have now had to recruit another vessel to carry your progeny. Oh and I do believe that you know her, Chloe Sullivan.' Alicia paused and smiled coldly, 'ah I see that I have hit a nerve there, you really are gaining your strength and memories back aren't you.' Alicia hissed, 'do you remember this room Kal? This is the first room we had fun in, remember the kryptonite restraints, I used to love watching your reactions when I used them. So just for old times guess what I have for you.' Alicia flicked a switch and the restraints hummed as they came to life and the kryptonite appeared between the metal and Clark's skin.

He screamed in pain, as the effects of the kryptonite flood through his already frail body, as he writhed uncontrollably on the table. Alicia hummed happily as she walked along the length of his body, running her fingers down his shivering flesh.

She stood between his legs and licked her dry lips as she continued her ministrations as her fingers crept slowly towards his groin. Unable to stop himself from reacting Clark moaned and tried to wriggle free but the poison made it impossible for him to concentrate and now Alicia's deft fingers playing along the sensitive skin covering his balls, a long agonised groan came from deep within as she encased his forced erection in her hand and milked him of his seed. 'That's it Kal, oh yes Kal.' She whispered gripping him so tightly that he screamed in pain, his skin glowing with a sickly green hue and slick with sweat seemed twitched uncontrollably. His head rolled lifelessly to one side as Clark succumbed to the effects of the kryptonite.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor and the Patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Clark slammed his fists against the glass-like wall in frustration, although all he managed to accomplish was splitting the skin on his knuckles again. Three times he had woken to find himself back in the cell he was in, seemingly a life time ago. Three times he had been trapped by Alicia in the lab, her cruel ministrations leading to forced erections and spillage. The last time she decided to play out one of her fantasies while she milked him, unconsciously he rubbed his chest where she played with the kryptonian blade, slicing small cuts first and then as her own orgasm heightened she started to carve symbols into his skin. Not deep enough to kill him or to do permanent damage just enough to make him squirm and bleed. She licked at the fresh blood as her hand worked on his erection; Clark screamed as she forced the blade in when she came, his own following, this time he covered her hand as well as the collection dish. Exhausted and in pain he laid quietly on the gurney while they took him back to the cell, he glimpsed a familiar blond head in a room as they wheeled him past but the pain was too much and he let the coolness of unconsciousness take over him.

The hissing of the door opening made Clark panic and press himself against the wall, sliding down until he huddled against it pulling himself into a ball, he tried to protect himself as best as he could.

'Kal?' a soft voice broke through the haze, blinking owlishly Clark tried to focus on the new arrival, he sensed safety, 'Kal it's me Tim.'

'Tim?' Clark squinted as he focused on Tim's face, 'Time is that you?'

'Yeah kiddo, you okay?'

'I should ask you that,' Clark said uncurling himself he stood up using the wall as leverage, 'I am so sorry it's all my fault.'

'Don't say that Kal, nothing is your fault.' Tim placed a comforting hand on Clark's shoulder and saw the boy wince imperceptibly. 'What did she do to you?'

'N-nothing, I'm okay Tim honest.'

'Kal please look at me,' Tim put a hand gently onto Clark's chest to stop him from moving away, the immediate pallor of the boy's face and the way he flinched with the touch told him that it was not okay. Frowning he lifted the hem of Clark's T-shirt and held it up exposing his stomach and chest. Tim's breath caught in his throat when he took in the damage. Some cuts already healing with scabbed coverings, others still oozed blood and one particularly nasty one looked deep and infected, crusted with an unholy and unnatural green mucous. 'Kal what did she do to you?'

'I-I can't Tim,' Clark looked away his face red with shame and guilt, 'I – I'm sorry.'

'She hurt you with something … what was it Kal?' Tim's voice sounded sharper than he intended, regretting the tone immediately when he saw the look on Clark's face. 'Kal, Kal I'm sorry please look at me I'm worried for you that's all.'

'She ah did it to me …when she … she took ... she forced …' Clark's face fell and he backed away from Tim, 'please I can't … too ashamed … too dirty.'

'Clark, Clark look at me, yes I'm calling you Clark from now on,' Time said desperately trying to get through to the panicked younger man, 'Alicia is psychotic Clark and what she's doing or thinks that she's doing none of it is your fault, and damn it Clark you are a victim not a cause.'

'Nice speech Roberts, and the funny thing is that I truly think that you believe it.' Alicia mocked through a speaker. Turning the two men stared at the woman on the other side of the glass-like wall. 'So Kal-El are you ready to party some more?'

'Leave the kid alone Alicia, he can barely stand let alone do anything else.' Tim Roberts moved until he stood in front of Clark effectively blocking him from Alicia.

'Move away from him Roberts, now.' Alicia ordered anger contorting her beautiful face, 'move or you both…'

'You can't kill us Alicia and you know it, Clark here is your meal ticket and I'm the only one who can get through to him, so don't bother to use idle threats.'

'Kal-El come here or I will kill Tim and it will be your fault once again, I will kill him and I will kill Chloe Sullivan.'

'You won't kill Chloe, she's your incubator.' Clark spat out pushing past Tim he lunged at Alicia, crashing through the clear wall, he wrapped his hands around Alicia's throat and started to squeeze, 'no more Alicia do you understand me no more.'

'Clark, Clark come on we have to get out of here,' Tim put a calming hand on Clark's shoulder, 'leave her Clark, we have to leave.'

'Not without Chloe,' Clark grunted swaying slightly, 'kryptonite … here.' He gasped.

Without uttering another word Tim gripped Clark's arm and guided the young man out of the room before he succumbed completely to the effects.

Clark leant against the wall and watched the corridors as Tim undid Chloe's restraints and helped her down from the bed. 'Chloe you okay?' Clark panted out, his strength waning even more by each passing moment.

'Yeah Clark I'm fine,' Chloe muttered as she pushed herself away from the bed and lurched towards her long lost friend. 'It's so good to see you.' She whispered disappearing into his embrace.

'Come on you two we have to get going now!' Tim said leading the way to the employee's entrance, 'this is too easy.' He muttered to himself as they found his car and sped away from the institute and Alicia's control.

He risked a glance at the two young people sitting huddled together in the back seat, the car skidding in the loose gravel when he saw Clark collapse against Chloe, 'Clark?' Chloe gasped as she felt his weight against her, 'hey mister he's not waking up.'

'It's Tim, we'll be safe soon, just make sure that he's breathing.'

'Okay, yeah he's breathing,' Chloe said exhaling her own held breath, 'but he feels hot and clammy.'

'Dammit, okay not much longer,' Tim said swallowing deeply he made a sharp turn right and wrenched at the wheel to straighten the car as they went into a skid. 'Get a grip Tim, get a grip.'

They skidded to a stop in front of a rundown looking cabin deep within the woods on the outskirts of the town. 'This is my dad's hunting cabin, no one else knows about it except me,' Tim explained to Chloe, 'when he died I inherited it, not that I hunt or anything but it's a great place to go and get away from … everything.'

'I can understand that,' Chloe tried to smile but she felt her lower lip start to tremble, 'what … ah … what happened to Clark?'

'Let's get him inside first,' Tim said smiling tenderly at the young woman amazed at how she was keeping it all together, considering her own ordeal.

Together they managed to get Clark inside and laid him down on the old sofa pushed up against the wall under the window. Suddenly Clark started to moan and shiver uncontrollably, Chloe felt his forehead and pulled her hand back with a fright, 'he's burning up.' She muttered looking up at Tim, 'what are you … can you do anything for him?'

'Okay Chloe I'm going to get some cold water to bathe him, can you carefully undress him, just down to his boxers … but, but be careful of his chest.' He added as he left the room.

'Ah okay Clark, I'm sorry about this,' Chloe chattered to hide her embarrassment as she undid the tie on his baggy pants and pulled them down his slim hips, her breathe caught when she noticed just how much weight he had lost and the scars laced over his body. Shaking herself visibly she moved up to his T-shirt and froze, unsure of how to get it off him without hurting or disturbing him. Her gaze fell on a pair of old scissors lying next to a pile of tangled fishing tackle. 'So Clark, I really hope that you wake up after I do this,' she continued with her small monologue telling Clark of how she tried to infiltrate the institute. Her words trailed off when she saw Clark's chest. The rawness of the cuts, the cruelty that had inflicted them surpassed even Chloe's overactive imagination. Tenderly her finger traced the worst of the cuts, a straight line down his sternum, red raw and infected she could feel the heat radiating from it. But then something else caught her eye, glancing down at Clark's fevered face for a second, slowly she moved her attention to a red patch just under his arm.

'Chloe what is it?' Tim asked as he hurried back carrying a bucket filled with fresh stream water and clean cloths.

'Tim did you see this?' Chloe asked moving slightly to give the man a clearer view.

'Ah fucking bitch Alicia.' Tim cried out as he inspected the narrow stab wound in Clark's side, the knife's blade must have slipped between two ribs and punctured his lung.

'What could … I mean I know Clark is vulnerable to kryptonite but …I – I don't understand.' Chloe wept her tears finally falling, 'what's happening to him?'

'The blade she used on Clark, it is a kryptonian blade, it appears that it can harm him just as much as kryptonite even more so.'

'I ah I'm not sure treat him as best we could and hope that now he's away from the whole kryptonite … see what happens I guess.'

'Chloe?' Clark whispered tossing feverishly on the couch, 'no Chloe … you can't do that to her.' He cried out his hand flailing in front of him. 'I won't let you.'

'Let you do what?' Tim gently prompted Clark, wanting to get to know more about Clark's ordeal.

'I won't let you do that to her … she's not a lab rat, she's not like me!' Clark cried out his face flushed with his high temperature and spreading infections. Bubbling sounds came from deep in his throat as he started to gag.

'Clark?' Tim lifted his shoulders and indicated for Chloe to put cushions under him to help his breathing, easing him back onto the pile, Tim let out a sigh of relief as Clark stopped gagging, although his breathing still sounded rough and uneven at least the bubbling sounds stopped for now.

'Tim?' Chloe asked her eyes too wide and face devoid of any colour, she felt like hyperventilating herself. 'Is he?'

'He's going to be fine,' Tim tried to comfort the young woman but he was terrified himself, he had never seen anyone react like this to anything before. He had no idea of how to help Clark. 'Okay first things first, we need to get his fever down and then we'll work on the rest.' He announced trying to sound more confident than he felt.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor and The Patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Clark opened his eyes and stared around his room, smiling he jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs, he could smell his mum's homemade bread and coffee all the way down.

'Morning Mum, mmm smells good.'

'Morning sleepyhead I thought that you would never wake up.'

'Where's Dad?'

'Out in the barn fixing the tractor,' his mum smiled placing a plate filled with steamy scrambled eggs and bacon and fresh bread.

'Fixing the tractor? But I thought that we already did that.' Clark frowned glancing around the neat kitchen, 'Mum?'

'What honey?'

'Are you alright?'

'Yes why Kal-El?' She turned and smiled coldly at him, holding a syringe high in the air, 'time for your morning injection.'

'M-Mum?' Clark pushed away from the breakfast bar and let his stool clatter to the floor as he stared at the woman standing in front of him, his mum was gone and in her place stood Alicia. 'What are you? Where are my parents?'

'Come on Kal-El it is time for you injection please don't make it hard for yourself.' Alicia said as she approached him.

'No, get that away from me,' Clark cried out his eyes wide with fear, he could feel his breath forced from his lungs, replaced with a bubbling fluid. 'No more,' he sobbed as bloody foam decorated his lips as he gasped for breath, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor hyperventilating, 'what have you done to my parents?'

Clark struggled against the hands holding him down, he had to help his parents, why was he so weak? 'No more!' he wept, hot tears coursed down his face, 'please so tired no more.'

'Clark come on buddy, try to wake up for me,' Tim said shaking Clark's shoulders slightly, mindful of his injuries, 'open your eyes and look up at me please kiddo I need you to look at me.'

'Tim?' Clark whispered, 'Mum … where's my Mum?'

'Clark open your eyes kiddo and look at me, it was a dream that's all just a dream.'

'No Alicia she…'

'She's not here Clark you're going to be fine, but I need you to wake for me.'

Clark's eyes slitted open and he tried to make out the shapes in the green haze but it hurt too much and he closed them again, 'no bright lights…hurt too much.'

'Okay, don't worry bout it, you relax there for a moment,' Tim said getting up he glanced over at Chloe still sleeping soundly in her chair, moving as quietly as he could Tim made sure that the cabin remained shrouded in darkness before he went back to his young friend's side.

'Okay Clark try opening your eyes again for me,' Tim prompted the younger man.

Blinking furiously Clark finally opened his eyes and focused on Tim's face, 'I – I can see you now.' Clark said hesitantly, 'where are we?'

'Safe for now,' Tim said with a sigh of relief.

'Chloe, we have to go back and get Chloe.' Clark started to get up but winced visibly and fell back against the cushions his breathing ragged and hitched.

'Clark I need you to calm down, Chloe is safe and just over there asleep,' Tim nodded his head in Chloe's direction, 'but first I need you to relax and try to stay calm can you do that?'

'I-I guess, what's, what's wrong with me?' Clark struggled to breathe slowly; his chest felt like it was filling with water, 'feel like … I'm … drowning.'

'You have a punctured lung, she stabbed you with that kryptonian blade,' Tim explained as gently as he could, 'Clark can you stay with me, stay awake?'

'Yeah, I – I'm just so tired,' Clark wanted to sleep but something in Tim's voice stopped him and he stared up at his carer and friend, 'hurts so much Tim, I can't …'

'Yes, yes you can you're going to get through this Clark I promise you, you and Chloe will be fine and away from Alicia and her poisons.' Tim declared taking a deep breath he shook himself and sighed, 'okay let's have a look at your wounds.'

With infinite care, Tim probed the stab wound, the scabbing looked pink and healthier than some of his other wounds which surprised Tim even more, he was sure that it was done by the kryptonian blade, 'Clark do you remember what she did to you the last time? It's important or I wouldn't ask,' he added quickly seeing the look of sheer terror and distress forming on the boy's face.

'She ah, she hurt me while she … with her hand…' Clark's pale face reddened as the horrific memories came flooding back. 'While she … cut me with … that … blade these symbols and then … then argh it hurts so much Tim, my chest hurts so much.' Clark cried hoarsely, his face paling dramatically as he started to choke, 'Tim please help …'

'Clark stay with me Kiddo, stay with me,' Tim sat up and helped Clark sit up, 'slow breathes that's it, nice and slow.'

Gagging Clark stared at Tim helplessly as the bloodied foam gurgled up his throat, this time though instead of a crimson stain from his blood, it had tinges of green in it too.

'Clark?' Chloe cried out as his gagging woke her, 'what's wrong with him?'

'Not sure but we have to get him to calm down.' Tim moved so Chloe could take over from him while he found clean rags to use as bandages and fresh water from the stream. 'Keep him calm Chloe, talk to him, don't let him fall asleep and don't let him lie down.'

'Ah okay, ah hey Clark just need you to do what Tim said, breath nice and slowly,' Chloe tried to sound less panicked but she was failing miserably.

'Call me Chloe, call me when he needs my help, call me Chloe.' A woman's voice echoed in Chloe's mind, shaking her head she tried to get rid of it but it wouldn't stop.

Chloe pulled out her mobile phone and pressed the speed dial for a number she didn't recognise the name for, 'yeah ah hi, this is Chloe.' She listened to the person on the other end of the phone line; she gave instructions on how to find the cabin and then hung up. Smiling at Clark, she put the small phone in her pocket again before she returned to her ministrations, 'hey Clark come on stay with me.'

'What? What are you doing?' Clark gasped as Chloe tried to sit him up further.

'Just getting you ready Clark,' Chloe smiled and tilted her head to look at him, 'you don't look so good Clark but it won't be long and you'll feel a lot better.'

'Chloe … you're … acting … no Chloe no more,' Clark cried out, the pain becoming too much, as his eyes closed he saw the syringe in Chloe's hand, 'why?' he got out as he slumped backwards unconscious.

'Sorry Clark but this is for you own good,' Chloe chirped as she finished injecting him with the serum and then sat back to wait, 'Alicia will make you all better.'

'Chloe what did you do?' Tim demanded standing in the doorway he dropped the bucket of water and rushed to the couch, 'what did you do?'

'Looked after Kal-El just like you asked me to,' Chloe said tilting her head slightly to watch him, 'why Tim what's wrong?'

'Why did you call Clark Kal-El?'

'That is his true name, Kal-El son of Jor-El, son of Krypton.' Chloe said tonelessly.

'No, please tell me that she didn't get to you Chloe,' Tim said staring down at her hand he saw the empty needle held loosely in her fingers, 'what did you give him?'

'Just enough serum to keep him going until we can get him help,' Chloe smiled returning to Clark's side she brushed hair from his face and sighed deeply, 'he's so handsome when he sleeps. No worries, no pain just sweet dreams the way it should be.'

'Chloe did you contact anyone?'

'Huh? Oh yeah I called for help.' Chloe absently pulled out her mobile and held it up to Tim, 'they gave me the number to call.'

Tim read the small screen, the last number dialled with Alicia's office phone number, 'oh God Chloe what did they do to you?'

'Nothing Tim, but they will help Kal-El, they will make him better so we can raise our child together,' Chloe smiled sweetly blinking up at Tim, 'he looks so peaceful doesn't he?'

'Chloe do you want to come over here for a moment please?' Tim asked frowning at the young woman, seeing the glassy look in her eyes, 'Clark will be right for a moment.'

'Huh? Oh yeah sure, what's wrong Tim, is Clark getting worse?' Chloe asked shaking her head slowly, 'gee do I have a killer headache.'

'Chloe what is the last thing you remember?'

'Umm, going to sleep and you waking me to sit with Clark … why?'

'Can I see your mobile please Chloe it's important.'

Chloe frowned and pulled her phone out handing it to the man, 'here why …Tim please tell me what's going on?'

Tim showed her the last dialled number from her phone, 'do you recognise this number?'

'No, no I don't understand, Tim you're scaring me.'

'Damn, I think … I'm sorry Chloe but I think Alicia got to you somehow, implanted a trigger or something, Chloe you rang Alicia's number and you injected Clark with the serum.'

'I did … no!' Chloe's lower lip trembled and she turned tear-filled eyes up to Tim, 'please tell me I didn't make him sick again.'

'Chloe what happened it's not your fault. You had no way of knowing what that bitch did to you or to Clark.'

'Why me?'

'You're Clark's friend and would be able to get closer enough to him plus…'

'Plus what, what was she doing to Clark and me?'

'Okay Chloe before I explain that we have to get out of here, I have a feeling that you were brainwashed into letting her know where we go so she can keep tabs on Clark until she can come for him.'

'Oh my god I – I didn't know, honestly I would do that to Clark.'

'Chloe please listen to me, you have to stay calm. I need you to help me move Clark into the backseat of the car, can you do that?'

'Sure, I – I think so.'

'Good girl,' Tim gave her a small encouraging smile and then hurried out to bring the car as close as possible to the front door.

Together they managed to half-carry, half-drag Clark to the car and laid him out on the backseat, 'okay Chloe you slide in with him and make sure that he can breathe clearly. If he starts to choke or cough or anything sit up as much as you can and keep his throat nice and straight that's it, you're keeping his airways clear.'

'Oh okay sure,' Chloe tried to stop trembling as she cradled Clark close to her, 'uh Tim?'

'Yes Chloe?'

'Ah I think you had better hold onto my phone for me, you know just in case I go all zombie girl again.'

'Sure, now let's get out of here,' Tim started the car and backed out slowly, a roaring above them made both Chloe and Tim jump startled. 'What the ...?'

'Helicopter,' Chloe yelled as she craned her neck to check it out, 'looks like the Luthercorp one.'

'Fuck,' Tim cussed and put his foot down on the accelerator, 'hang on tight Chloe this is going to get bumpy.' He warned her as he sped down the rough track towards the main roads. The chopper followed them skimming over the tree tops, the roaring sound becoming deafening at times.

'At least Clark is too out of it to feel the bumps,' Chloe grimaced as she hit her head against the roof once again. 'Oh God Tim that tree look out!'

* * *

'Sir there's smoke coming through the trees,' the helicopter pilot indicated to one of his two passengers, 'no clear landing place though.'

'Sign of movement?'

'None Sir, by the look of the amount of smoke and the flames I doubt anyone would have survived the crash.' The pilot answered as he circled the area once more.

'What have you done Alicia?' Lionel Luther demanded angrily.

Alicia stared down at the smoke, while tears poured down her cheeks, 'I want that crash site checked, I don't care if he is dead I want the body.'

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor and the patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Tim glanced over at Chloe and Clark making sure that they were okay before he looked around, 'so far so good,' then he heard the sound of the helicopter returning. 'Fuck they're landing.'

'Tim?' Clark frowned and pulled himself up panting heavily, 'Tim get Chloe to safety please.'

'Clark I'm not...'

'No, no please I can't ... I am not going to put you and Chloe in anymore danger, please go and leave me, I'll only hold you back.'

'I am not leaving you Clark,' Chloe said her eyes filling with tears as she stared at her best friend, 'she'll kill you.'

'No, that's one ... thing ... I know,' Clark panted out, his strength waning with each ragged breath, 'she won't kill me but she will kill the two of you.'

'Clark I ...' Tim saw the look of determination on Clark's face, amidst the drawn look around his eyes and the pallor to his skin, 'I'll get Chloe to safety and then I'll be back for you.'

'Go, please go now.' Clark said lifting a trembling hand he cupped Chloe's cheek and smiled gently, 'please Chloe go with Tim, he'll look after you.'

'I can't leave you Clark I just found you again.'

'I can't move Chloe ... I can ... can't breath prop...properly.' Clark's breath caught in his throat and he pulled Chloe's face down to meet his, 'bye Chloe,' he whispered kissing her tenderly he let his hand drop and pulled away from her.

'Clark?' Chloe wept as she watched his eyes close and his body go limp, 'Tim ... Clark he's.'

'Chloe we have to go and get you to safety, I'll be back for Clark, he is right Alicia won't kill him he's too important. But for now so are you.' Tim glanced over his shoulder he could hear voices coming closer. 'Chloe we have to go now.'

Chloe shook her head, she felt so confused, 'I – I don't understand any of this.'

'Chloe I'll explain everything but right now we have to go, don't worry they will have a better chance of saving Clark's life than we do right now anyway.' Tim took her hand and pulled her away from the prone form of the young man slumped against the tree, 'come on Chloe.'

With a half-strangled sob Chloe turned her back on Clark and ran away with Tim, they could hear the sounds of people running getting closer, voices yelling directions, tightening his grip on Chloe's hand Tim sprinted away from the crash scene dragging the terrified young woman with him.

* * *

'He's alive,' the call rang out, as the search party found the burnt out car and Clark lying unconscious on the ground not far from it. Alicia dropped to her knees next to the body and checked for a pulse, watching his chest rise and fall slowly and shallowly she let her held breath out, her fingers running over the too-pale features and white lips. She took in the greenish tinge to his skin, the sweat glistening and mingling with his blood, but what held her shocked attention was the bubbles of foam spattered over his white lips, the foam had flecks of blood and a thick green substance through it.

'Lionel can you get a medivac helicopter to us without arousing suspicion?' Alicia snapped the question without looking up, her hands ripping at Clark's soiled shirt.

'Already on the way,' Lionel answered smoothly, sniffing disdainfully when he saw the stab wound on the boy's side. 'What happened there?'

'Nothing for you to worry about.' Alicia said moving slightly to get a better look at the rest of Clark's injuries, 'he needs immediate surgery, internal bleeding, damaged organs, punctured lung,' she listed a litany of possible life-threatening injuries he may have sustained.

'I have a surgical team waiting at the clinic,' Lionel assured the woman frowning he watched her caress Clark's face, 'doctor that is hardly professional behaviour.'

'I promise it will be better Kal-El I will make it better,' Alicia whispered ignoring Lionel's attempt at moving her away from him. 'It will be just you and me again Kal-El like it should have been in the beginning.'

'Alicia it is time to let the paramedics load Clark onto the helicopter.'

'Clark? No, no his name is not Clark it's Kal-El.' Alicia corrected him standing she squared her shoulders and stared at the eccentric billionaire with an air of disapproval, 'if you don't want to be here Lionel I am not keeping you.'

'I am funding this little escapade of yours Alicia, I am not leaving you alone with him until we have him back in the clinic, for proper investigation and experimentation.'

'Lionel this is my research and my ...'

'No Alicia I am paying you to discover all you can about the boy's origins and exactly what he can and can't do. He cannot perform anything while he is close to dying.'

'He is not an animal to be trained.'

'We do not know exactly what he is Doctor, now I suggest that you place your personal opinions to the back of your mind and concentrate on the scientific aspects of our agreement.'

'Lionel ... it is all intertwined, I cannot separate one from the other.'

'If you cannot then perhaps it is time that I found someone else who can.' Lionel threatened, frowning he looked down at Clark, 'ah I see that you are awake Mister Kent, all the better then, I don't have to explain twice ... the paramedics will load you on the medivac and return you to the clinic where you will receive the required surgery and medical intervention to restore your ... health ...'

'I – I don't under ... understand.' Clark whispered his confusion showing on his bruised face.

'You will, Mister Kent, you will.' Lionel said striding back to his personal helicopter, 'I will be in touch in a few days to check on the subject's progress Doctor, and I trust that you will have some interesting news for me.'

* * *

Tim watched Chloe closely as they booked into the motel, as father and daughter whose car broke down on the highway. She hadn't spoken since they left Clark, tears ran silently down her cheeks and her eyes looked clouded and slightly unfocused, shock was starting to sink in. Gently he wrapped his arm around her protectively and guided her to their room, explaining her distress to the receptionist as a break up with her fiancé, so he picked her up and was taking her home. The older woman nodded sympathetically, stating that she had two daughters of a similar age and understood exactly what he was going through. Tim nodded and gave her a brief smile, amazed at how easily he slipped into lying, one thing he abhorred was lying and now he was doing just that.

Their room, small but neat had two single beds and a kitchenette with a microwave and other necessary items.

'How about a coffee?' Tim suggested as Chloe perched herself on the end of one of the beds, 'Chloe?'

'Coffee would be great thanks Tim.' She managed a small smile, 'do you think Clark's alright?'

'I'd say by now they have him back at the clinic and fixing him right up.'

'Tim you know what she did to him last time, can you tell me?' Chloe asked suddenly, wiping the tears away from her face she went from looking like a bereft sixteen year old to a confident young woman with a reporter's instincts.

'I really don't see how that will help Chloe.'

'It'll help me understand Tim, she did something to me and she's hurt Clark I know that but I need to know, to understand exactly what happened after she got Clark.'

'First it was experiments on him,' Tim explained sighing heavily, he handed Chloe a mug of coffee and he sat opposite her nursing his loosely in his hands. 'She claimed she needed to know exactly his heritage and how to control him. At that stage no one knew precisely what she had in mind for him.'

'Which is?'

'We're getting ahead of ourselves, she became obsessed with him, especially after she found out that the kryptonite can not only potentially kill him it can also be used to control him.'

'He gets so sick when he's near it,' Chloe nodded as she sipped her coffee.

'She created a serum, the K-serum, it seems to keep Clark calm and ... co-operative. Chloe in the early days I was no better in the way I treated Clark than Douglas or Alicia any of them, she had us convinced that he was a monster, a creature sent to destroy Earth and that he had to be studied. It wasn't until, I found out that he was just a kid with a big heart and will to survive. She did things to him Chloe that even ... she beat him with whips soaked in kryptonite liquid, she raped him, electrocuted him and poisoned him. He had a brief respite after his heart failed, I was able to care for him. He did escape for a while ...' Tim paused and drank the rest of his coffee, standing up he took his cup over to the kitchen, he could feel Chloe's piercing gaze on his back as she waited for him to continue. 'After he escaped, he inadvertently grabbed a pair of pants that had the rocks sewn into the waist band. They gradually weakened him to the point of collapse, he was raped by at least two men when he was out of it and vulnerable, they ... caused a lot of damage, when he finally came to he couldn't remember anything, his mind completely shut down. Lionel Luthor found him and took him back to Alicia, it took a long time to break through to him, I was the only one who could, after almost causing him to have a stroke I wouldn't let Alicia near him. I did everything I could to help him and to bring him back, when things started to improve for him she found out and wanted to use him again. She had you to be the incubator and had to use Clark to get his seed once again,' Tim voice broke and he fell silent trying to regain control of his emotions before he spoke again. 'She drugged you so she could inseminate the fertilised egg, her egg, into you, Clark broke completely, she used me against him, tortured me and told him it was his fault, then when he snapped and tried to kill her we left ... the rest you know.'

Oh my god Clark,' Chloe felt the shock wash over her, drowning her, as Tim spoke but when he finished she looked down at her stomach and wrapped her hands around it, 'you mean I could be pregnant with Clark's baby?'

'So it seems, apparently she was able to complete the first insemination process before we could get away.'

'We have to rescue Clark ... Tim she will kill him this time, I know Clark he'll give his life up rather than have us get hurt again.'

'That is why I am going to get you to safety, somewhere where Alicia won't be able to find you ... if you are carrying Clark's baby, she will hunt you down Chloe, all you are to her is the incubator.'

'Why? Why all of this horror just to create a child?'

'I'm not sure of all the details but apparently she thinks that if she can raise the child then she can train it to be what she wanted for Clark when he was born.'

'How?'

'She's apparently related to Clark, they're cousins or something like that, she was sent here to reclaim Clark and to train him to be something that he's not capable of being.'

'Oh Tim, how can Clark? I mean he's been through so much, first his Dad dying, then Lana choosing Lex Luthor instead, his depression and kidnapping.' Chloe started to sob the realisation too much for her, 'how is he still alive?'

'He is superhuman that's for sure, I have never seen anyone endure so much,' Tim agreed taking Chloe in his arms he let her sob against his chest, inconsolable she clutched at his shirt and let out all of her pain, confusion and fears.

* * *

_'I am so sorry Chloe; you had to be dragged into all of this.'_ Clark thought to himself, as he lay tied to the surgical table once again. The kryptonite restraints once again in place, biting into his newly healed flesh. This time though she had added extra restraints, two straps of stiff leather embedded with a cocktail of kryptonite powders and stones, the different coloured rocks and varying strengths of powders worked better than anything else save for the K-serum. One leather strap crossed his waist and the other his neck making sure that he was rendered immobile on the table.

They allowed him enough freedom from the poisonous rocks to heal from his life-threatening injuries after the emergency surgery, gave him a few days to regain his strength and appetite and then they picked up where it was all left. Nothing had changed except now Clark had no allies at all with Tim gone.

Alicia re-instated Douglas and installed him as Clark's keeper, enjoying the look of revulsion and horror on the subject's face it was perfect to keep him co-operative, after all, he knew what Douglas could do to him from previous experience.

'So Kal-El are you ready for today's experiments?' Alicia asked slinking into the lab carrying her clipboard.

'What are you talking about now?'

'Oh didn't I tell you? We are going to redo some of the previous experiments to see how you react to them now.' Alicia said a small smile playing on her face, 'you should never have tried to defy me Kal-El.' She added in a low, emotionless voice.

'What, what are you going to do?' Clark's eyes widened as she started to place electrodes on his chest and forehead again, 'Alicia what are you doing?'

'Just testing a little theory, now I want you to watch that monitor up there, I have news from home for you.'

Mystified Clark stared up at the monitor as it clicked on, first it showed a video of an engagement party, Lex and Lana's, 'no ... Lana ... pregnant?' Clark muttered aloud, then the images changed, and a newspaper article flared to life, it showed a photo of Senator Martha Kent and Billionaire Lionel Luthor on a recent night out in Metropolis, rumours of a Christmas wedding are rife. The next slide showed a headstone in the Smallville cemetery as it cleared Clark could read his own name on it, 'Mum?' had his mother really given up on him and placed a memorial headstone in the graveyard.

'She had you declared legally dead a month ago Kal-El, see even your human family have given up on you.' Alicia taunted him, then the last slide showed the wreckage of the car he was in with Tim and Chloe, 'especially when she was sent this picture, the coroner's report stating that you died on impact, that your body was incinerated in the fire.'

'Mum would never believe that,' Clark breathed out, 'where's Chloe and Tim?'

'Oh yes the coup de grâce Miss Chloe Sullivan and Tim Roberts, I am sorry to show you this but ...' Alicia indicated the monitor, with a growing sense of dread Clark lifted his gaze back to the screen, on it were photo's of Chloe and Tim, both lying on the floor covered in blood. 'I am sorry Clark but Lionel gave the order, shoot on sight.'

'No, no I don't believe you.'

'It is true, which is a shame because now I am going to have to find a new incubator for you.'

'Go to hell Lady.'

'No I would prefer to stay and play.' Alicia smiled sweetly, flicking a switch she watched as the electrical charge made Clark's back arch, straining against the tight strap holding him down. His body convulsing violently as she electrocuted him several times, each time his convulsions became more violent until his limp body crashed to the table and his head lolled to one side, his eyes open but glassed over and unfocused. A viscous drool escaped from the corner of his mouth, unnoticed by the traumatised young man.

Removing the patches Alicia ran her fingers over Clark's stomach, relishing in the feel of his velvety skin, 'time to get reacquainted Kal,' she whispered in his ear, 'I have missed you so much.'

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Smallville

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

Author's Note: Just want to say a big thank you to all of my reviewers, especially PollyPocket911 for her wonderful comments and continuing support throughout the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 15 

Clark lifted his head slowly and let his blurred gaze drift lazily around his new surroundings, every second day she had his location changed, keeping on edge and unable to settle properly.

This time he found himself back in the luxurious bedroom he once had after his heart problems. Where Tim helped him, Clark frowned and closed his eyes again heaving a heavy sigh, why couldn't he remember what Tim looked like or even sounded like? It was as if his amnesia had been amplified rendering him helpless; unable to remember what happened before he returned to the clinic. It was all a blurred spot in his memory, there but unattainable.

'Kal-El nice to see you awake I just wanted to thank you so much for last night,' Alicia cooed sashaying out of the bedroom wearing nothing more than an oversized T-shirt. She climbed back on the bed and sat next to him, her fingers roaming over his lithe body.

'What happened last night?' he asked his voice thick with exhaustion and suspicion.

'Oh now that hurts a girl's feelings when her man doesn't remember the night before,' she giggled acting like a school girl, 'you were fantastic.'

'Then why don't I remember?' Clark snapped his head ached and he just wanted to sleep.

'Hmm now could it have been our rather unorthodox foreplay? Or was it the cocktail of drugs I forced into you?'

'Get out Alicia,' Clark growled his green eyes darkening with his growing anger.

'Now, now behave and be happy that I am in a good mood.' Alicia spoke while she moved to straddle Clark's hips. Leaning back a little on her calves she accessed his soft and flaccid penis wrapping her fingers around it, she squeezed and watched the reactions on Clark's expressive face.

'Stop please,' he panted hating himself for sounding so weak.

'Stop what Kal-El? This?' she laughed at his reactions while she stroked him hard, her fingertips teasing the head, scraping along the sensitive skin until he grew thick and hard in her grip. 'Ah there's my boy.'

'Don't Alicia ... no more!' Clark growled arching his back he took the doctor by surprise and rolled her off him dislodging her hand. Moving as fast as he could Clark slipped out of the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom door, knowing that, that was one place he could hide from her safely.

'You shouldn't have done that Kal-El.' Alicia screamed spittle flying from her mouth; she reached over to the bedside table and picked up a small disc shaped object, her finger pressing on the stone in the middle. Immediately Clark's knees buckled and he fell forward aware but unable to move. 'This was one of the things I did last night that was so enjoyable Kal-El. You see, I implanted a small receptor at the base of your skull. If I press this disc it will not only render you helpless it can cause excruciating pain as it is attached to your nervous system as well.' Alicia declared proudly, 'you see no matter what I can control you.'

'Never.' He managed to force past his frozen lips, 'never.'

'Defiant to the end Kal-El aren't you ... just like your father Jor-El. Oh did I tell you about the way he died?'

Clark glared up at the woman but remained silent not wanting to play her mind games anymore, Alicia just shrugged and smiled, it didn't matter to her if Clark wanted to hear what she had to say or not. 'I was the one to deliver the death blow to both of your parents, your mother died crying and calling out your name ... your father squealed like a stuck animal until he lost his head – literally!' Alicia giggled as she recalled that time so long ago, on a planet so far away.

She saw the look of fear, anger and confusion fade in his green eyes until he reflected only grief, 'you grieve for those who did nothing but bring you to life?' Alicia asked sounding truly surprised.

'You ... Killed ... Them.' Clark fought the insidious encroachment of the paralysis but to no avail, gradually his organs started to shut down, _'just close your eyes and it will be all over.'_ He thought, _'no more pain.'_

Alicia watched the glimmer of light die in his eyes replaced by the cloudy dullness once again, frowning she stepped back and turned the disc off, releasing Clark instantly from the forced paralysis. 'Douglas get in here now.' She yelled suddenly angry with herself, in her own desire to control him she almost destroyed him ... again.

'Doctor?' Douglas ran into the room, his gaze flicking from Alicia to the unconscious Clark lying next to her feet. He let his gaze linger a few seconds longer than necessary and he felt his hardening cock.

'Put him back in his cell, I won't need him for a few days, he's yours until then,' Alicia waved her hand dismissively, she had the samples needed to fertilise the eggs, the new incubator should be more interesting than that chit of a child Chloe Sullivan.

Ignoring Douglas and Clark, she strode out of the room and headed to her own quarters to shower and change, now eager to examine the new incubator. Another close to Kal-El the irony a perfect fit for Alicia's perverted sense of proprietary.

Douglas dropped Clark unceremoniously on the narrow wire cot and stood over him smirking. The young man still unable to move was awake and very aware of his situation; the shadowed look of defiance in his eyes was soon replaced by sheer terror.

'Aw whatsa matta Kal you scared of me?' Douglass laughed moving closer to the bed he bent over until his face hovered just over Clark's, 'just think Kal my boy it's just gonna be me and you for a few days, think of the fun we can have without that old stick in the mud Tim to worry bout.'

Clark's eyes met Douglas' at the mention of Tim's name, tears prickled his eyes as the images of his, and Chloe's bodies came unbidden to his mind.

'Yeah shame he went AWOL but that again the doctor will find him and that little bimbo with the blond hair. Yep they'll be back.' Douglas announced as he strode out of the room, 'be back soon, Kal don't go anywhere.' He laughed aloud as he left Clark alone, 'don't go anywhere ... oh I slay me sometimes.'

Clark closed his eyes and replayed what Douglas had just said, Tim and Chloe were still alive, so if they are alive perhaps everything else Alicia tried to convince him of was all lies too, and his mother hadn't given up on him at all.

* * *

Chloe stared at the pregnancy test she held loosely in her hand, her eyes glassy with tears as she thought of the consequences if it was a positive result. She would be carrying Clark's baby, perhaps this is destiny's way of evening things out, she can't have Clark so she will have his baby.

Chewing her lip, she glanced up at Tim reading his book and keeping watch out the window, taking a deep breath she went to the bathroom and locked the door, it was now or never. Impatiently she watched the small stick for changes, 'one line for negative, two for positive,' she kept chanting under her breath.

'Chloe you alright in there?' Tim yelled ntocing how long she had been in the bathroom for, slowly the door opened and a pale faced young woman faced him with tears running down her face. 'Chloe what is it? What's wrong?'

'I'm pregnant Tim, I'm going to have Clark's baby ... but it's not my baby,' she wept, 'what am I going to do Tim? If she finds out and finds me then she'll take the baby away from me, and what about Clark? If she gets this baby then will she kill him?'

'Hey, hey Chloe settle down, just take a few deep breathes, that's it.' Tim guided the distraught young woman over to the chairs and helped her to sit down. Hurrying over to the kitchenette he poured her a glass of water and went straight back to her side. 'Here Chloe drink this, just nice and slow sips, that's it.'

'Tim what am I going to do?'

'Well first we have to find you a doctor who we can trust and get you checked out. The way this child ... we need to make sure that that witch hasn't done something stupid during the fertilisation process.'

'and then what?'

'Then we find somewhere safe for you while you have the baby, get Clark out of there and then work out the rest of it.'

'I – I'm not sure ... Tim I had it in my mind to be a journalist, not a mother. A hard hitting journalist and career woman. I don't even know if I like babies.'

'Well in a few months you will find out the answer to that one.' Tim said with a small smile.

'Yeah, yeah I guess.' Chloe dropped her head into her hands and started to weep; wanting to give her space Tim went outside to make a phone call on his mobile. They were going to need a lot of help; they won't be able to do this on their own anymore.

* * *

Clark struggled against the stronger man as much as he could; given his weakened state, he even managed to land a hard punch to Douglas' jaw snapping his head back on impact. Although that only managed to get Clark hurt even more, angrily he took Clark's left hand and one at a time broke his fingers. Relishing each scream of pain that accompanied the snapping of the bones and joints.

'No one hits me you little shit and gets away with it,' Douglas spat in Clark's face, 'aw whatsa matta poor little Kal got an owie?' Viciously he squeezed the already shattered fingers together, enjoying the scream he elicited from Clark, the look of absolute agony on his face and the way he arched his back, he was so damned sexy when he was in pain.

'Damn boy, you're gonna make me shoot my load too soon,' he snapped cuffing Clark over the side of his head. 'I know what that bitch doctor sees in ya, but I tells ya what, once I've had ya, ya'll never want her scrawny ass anymore.'

'Get off me,' Clark pushed futilely at Douglas' chest with his good hand, 'you're nothing but a sick pervert.'

'Oh what so you gonna be a tease now Pretty Boy?' Douglas teased maliciously, he leaned his weight onto Clark's chest and regarded his prey carefully 'you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen on a piece of ass.'

'Get off me now.' Clark arched his back and tried to dislodge the man but it was useless, Clark let his back drop back to the ground and stopped struggling, instead he laid there still and silent staring blankly up at the ceiling above him.

'Now what the fuck are you doing?' Douglas demanded angrily, he was not going to be robbed of his foreplay.

Clark didn't answer, didn't even acknowledge the other man's presence he just stared up at the ceiling his pale face free from emotion, but still etched with residual pain from his broken fingers.

'What the fuck are you doing? Playing possum on me now?' The questions yelled so close to his ears Clark should have responded even if it was just a wince for the loudness assaulting his hearing, but nothing. Douglas jumped to his feet and took Clark with him, gripping his arms tightly until they bruised he pushed the young man against the wall slamming his head brutally against the bricks. Clark started to slide down the wall, now only semi-conscious but his attacker had other ideas, spinning Clark around he pushed him face first against the wall holding him with one hand around his neck while he started to grope Clark's body, lasciviously rubbing himself against the smooth tight arse, 'now we'll see if you're playing possum or not.' Douglas snarled in Clark's ear as he penetrated the younger man, using his fingers he forced them into Clark without warning or lubrication. Dry and violent, the cries wrenched from Clark as the assault continued. Then as quickly, as he started Douglas pulled his fingers free and noticed the blood already staining his fingertips. With a cold smile, he pressed his body against Clark's grinding his hips into Clark. 'I want you to scream,' Douglas ordered as he thrust his swollen cock into Clark. The scream heightened his senses and he withdrew until just the head was still inside the sweet hole before thrusting again in one violent heave. Clark felt as though he had been impaled on a spear. He threw his head back and screamed; tears ran freely down his face as he prayed for release from this tortuous existence.

Even the rapes by Alicia didn't hurt him this much, his attacker got off causing physical pain, the more he hurt Clark the bigger his own erection grew and the more intense the orgasm. He felt Clark starting to slide down, slipping to one side, losing his grasp on consciousness. With a low animalistic growl Douglas bit Clark's shoulder drawing blood in the process, relishing in the jolt of pain erupting in his victim, he bit harder until he tasted not only blood but flesh, then he unlocked his jaw and let go. Keeping the boy upright with his own forcefulness a small smile played over his blood smeared lips. He pulled Clark away from the wall and pushed him towards the bed. Clark shook uncontrollably unable to comprehend what was happening to him, his sensory perception shut down, now he operated on raw nerves.

Douglas stayed inside of Clark while he manoeuvred the boy over to the bed, roughly, he pushed on his shoulders until Clark bent forward, his knees buckling, and he fell on them hard, his face slammed into the putrid mattress. Rough hands gripped his hips holding him in position while his rapist built up a rhythm of thrusts. Clark clutched at the mattress and prayed for it to end. He could feel his own erection and the shame filled him with self-loathing, he should have had more control. One of the hands left his hips and reached around to grasp his own swollen penis. A soft whimper came from his throat, Douglas assaulted him front, and back now, he could feel the sweating and heaving man shuddering close to climaxing. Clark's own falsely stimulated erection hurt, he wanted release but was denied it. Douglas had complete control and until Clark accepted that he wouldn't allow the young man, the release he so desperately craved.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Clark he felt the man come inside of him, revulsion and self-laothing choked Clark as he fought to breath, his body slick with sweat and blood writhed as the pumping on his erect penis intensified until he couldn't stand it any longer and he screamed in surrender. Suddenly he was given the release and he sprayed his own cum over himself and the bed.

Shaking with the exertion and humiliation Clark slipped to the floor and curled into a foetal position, cradling his broken hand against his chest.

'That's just a taste of what's to come Kal, so suck it up and take it like a man next time.' Douglass hissed at him, dressing slowly the big man watched the boy curl tighter in on himself and he laughed. Whistling he swaggered out of the cell, his carnal appetite sated for the rest of the evening, now he had to see to another appetite that demanded attention.

Clark stayed curled tightly in on himself; his body covered in bruises, scratches, and bites was also slick with cum, blood and sweat.

He laid there unmoving for the rest of the night and into the morning when Alicia came to speak to him. His incoherent mumblings disturbed her as she entered the room; her steely gaze drifted to the empty bed and then to the pathetic creature huddled in a ball on the floor by the end of the bed.

Covered in blood and other bodily fluids she barely recognised her Kryptonian Prince, no longer annoyed with his defiance she was ready to allow him to return to his bedroom and to recover completely, to control him with the disc while she waited for the insemination to take.

But Kal-El of Krypton was gone, replaced by a broken boy, broken to the point where she realised that he may not come back from. Screaming for the guards, she issued the order to kill Douglas on sight, and for her medical team to attend to Kal-El immediately. She went to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder but he flinched and tried to move away from her touch, his soft mumblings grew in volume with his terror levels rising. Hot tears scorched his face, tracking down his abused face, the bruises showing the only visible signs of a deeper injury, one that cannot be fixed by surgery or medicine.

'I am so sorry Kal-El I had no idea what he was capable of.' she whispered but the lack of response went unheeded, Alicia was too wrapped up in her own thoughts, on how this assault would impact on her timetable, on her own pleasures and desires and on the level of experimentation that could be completed.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Smallville 

* * *

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 16 

Chloe turned and smiled hesitantly at Tim before continuing up to the gate of the institution. 'Hey can you help me? I ah lost my employee pass and you know what the doctor is like if you keep her waiting.' Chloe smiled prettily at the guard as she spoke, 'I ah have an important piece of news for her.'

The guard stared at her suspiciously, 'what's the name?'

'Um Chloe Sullivan, I was ah assigned to the research department.' Chloe answered honestly, 'Doctor Wainwright's in charge.'

'Yeah, yeah I know who she is,' the guard grumbled, 'okay you're cleared to go through.'

'Thanks ah...' Chloe glanced down at his name tag, 'thanks Tom.' Sliding into her car again she pulled away carefully watching her rear vision mirror to make sure that no one followed her or acted suspiciously, 'okay we're clear Tim.'

'Thanks,' Tim's muffled reply came from the back seat, 'getting a little warm down there.'

'So what now?'

'Okay the safest thing for you is to find the good doctor and tell her that you're pregnant and need her help.'

'What are you going to do?'

'Find Clark, I'll find a way to let you know what is going on.'

'Owkay, you sure about this?'

'Yeah I am ... are you? I mean we can still get out of here.'

'Clark's life is at stake Tim I can't not help him.' Chloe said, 'anyway I want to find more about ah my condition.'

'Okay but be careful.'

'Always ... You too Tim I don't want to lose you as well.'

'Not gonna happen little lady, not while I'm around,' Tim smiled with a small wink.

'Okay I'm outta here be careful Tim,' Chloe reiterated.

'Always.' Tim waited for Chloe to disappear into the main building before he slipped out of the back of the car and went around to the rear entrances. Moving as calmly as possible, he blended back in easily, some of the staff waved as he went by not realising that he is a wanted man and no longer working at the institute.

Slipping into the building he made his way through the corridors towards the wing where he knew Clark's room was. Praying that he was right and Clark was still there Tim checked the passage both ways before entering the room.

'Clark?' he whispered as loudly as he dared while he waited for his eyes to get used to the dull light. 'Oh shit Clark?' he cried out not caring anymore. He found the boy curled in a tight ball pressed into a corner. The thin body shaking with sobs and tremors pushed harder against the wall when he heard the voice. Tim's trained eye caught the tell-tale signs of physical abuse but this time, this time it was worse.

'What have they done to you?'

'Nice to see you again Tim, I really didn't think that you would have the guts to come back.' Alicia said from the doorway, Chloe trapped between two guards in orderly whites stood behind her. 'Nice to have a reunion isn't it.'

'What have you done to him?' Tim demanded ignoring the fact that they found him so easily.

'Actually it wasn't me this time Tim.' Alicia conceded.

'What are you on about?'

'Douglas did this to him,' Alicia said her voice dropping slightly sounding less secure, 'I had no idea that he was capable of ...'

'What did you do?'

'Kal-El defied me, he had to be punished I didn't want him around so I got Douglas to be his carer.' Alicia admitted staring at the wall behind Tim unable to face the irate man. 'I found Kal-El like this.'

'God help you Alicia if he is beyond help.' Tim hissed turning his back on the woman he crouched down next to Clark placing himself where the abused young man could see him. Clark whimpered at the sound of raised voices knowing that at anytime they would turn their anger onto him, but then he saw a face he remembered. 'T-T-Tim?'

'Easy Clark, it's okay ... it's me.' Tim spoke slowly and quietly keeping his hands open and palms up in front of him, as unthreatening as possible.

'T-T-Tim ... n-n-n-no ... you ... you're ... d-d-d-dead.' Clark's lower lip trembled and more tears fell down his face, 'I – I s-s-s-saw the ... bodies.'

'Whose bodies?'

'You and, and Ch-Chloe.' Clark pressed his face against the wall and sobbed silently, 'I just ... wanna ... d-d-d-die.'

'No Clark don't say that.' Tim said reaching out he cupped Clark's chin and made the distraught young man look at him, 'you're gonna be alright Clark, I'm gonna make sure.'

'No, n-n-n-n-no don't, you're d-d-d-dead.' Clark cried pushing Tim away he scrambled to his feet and ran frantically away from the prying eyes towards the bathroom.

'Clark please listen to me, we're not dead.' Chloe called out trying to pry herself free from the iron-like grips of the guards. 'It was all a trick.'

'Chloe?' Clark skidded to a stop and turned to look at her confused, 'wh-what's g-g-g-going on?'

'Let me go,' Chloe demanded glaring at Alicia, the older woman sighed and nodded her head, freed Chloe ran to Clark and reached out to touch his face. 'I'm alive Clark it was all a trick.'

'You ... you're both alive?' Clark kept moving his gaze between Chloe and Tim unable to comprehend what was happening, he let out a sob and collapsed unconsciously to the floor.

Tim hurried to his side, easily picking up the emaciated young man and carried him to his bed; gently he laid him down and gave him a proper examination. Swearing under his breath Tim took in the cuts and bruises littering the body, but when he lowered the waist of his baggy sweats Tim turned to glare at Alicia, 'Get out, all of you get out.'

'Tim?'

'I'm sorry Chloe but you don't need to see this,' Tim said his voice filled with unshed tears and white rage, 'how could you Alicia?'

Once they were alone Tim finished undressing Clark and as carefully and as tenderly as he could he rolled Clark over onto his stomach, gagging he took in the damage done to the young man's anal area. 'Damn Clark I am so sorry, this should never have happened.'

Going to the bathroom, he filled a basin with warm soapy water and grabbed some clean towels. Gently he washed and cleaned him as best as he could, dried blood and other congealed fluids made it difficult and he could feel Clark's winces even though he was still unconscious. With innate gentleness, he rubbed antiseptic cream over the worst of the damage, and then he rolled Clark back over and repeated the same treatment to his damaged groin.

'Clark if I get my hands on that ... that creature I am going to tear him apart very, very slowly.'

'Tim?' Clark whispered blinking down at Tim as he pulled clean sweats up Clark's legs, 'he-he hurt me.'

'I know son, I know hang on I am nearly done cleaning you. Can you lift your hips up? Yep that's right okay down again.' Tim instructed the traumatised Clark, 'okay I have to clean the rest of you ... is that okay?'

'Y-y-yeah.' Clark nodded he laid back on the pillows and tried to relax under Tim's tender ministrations, 'T-T-T-Tim?'

'Nearly finished Clark, can you hang in there for me?'

Clark nodded and closed his eyes, 'wh-what d-d-d-did I – I do?'

'Do what Clark?'

'Wh-what ... d-d-did ... I – I ... d-d-d-do ... t-t-t-to ... d-d-deserve ...th-this?' Clark stammered, tears rolling down his cheeks he stared up at the ceiling unable to meet the sympathetic look in Tim's eyes.

'Clark ... Clark look at me,' Tim said moving to wrap his hands around Clark's face forcing him to meet his gaze, 'you did nothing, absolutely nothing to make them do this. They are evil people Clark, evil people who chose to make you their victim and that's all. People want to control those who they perceive as a threat or too good to be swayed, if they can't control they try to destroy them. Clark you're a victim nothing else.'

'I – I am ... s-s-s-so ... t-t-tired.' Clark wept. 'I – I just ... want ... to ... to ... go ... h-h-home.'

'I know son, I know, and if that's the last thing I can do I will get you home.' Tim promised Clark, 'now let's get you cleaned up and dressed.'

Clark nodded his head slowly and then winced, his fingers straying to the top of his neck.

'What's wrong Clark?' Tim asked when he saw the pained look on Clark's face and the visible winces.

'Sh-she p-p-put something in, in me.' Clark pushed the words out trying not to stammer every word.

Frowning Tim helped Clark to sit up and then he felt the back of Clark's neck, feeling the disc shaped object just under the skin. 'What the fuck? Clark what is this?'

'Alicia ... sh-she ... p-p-punishment.'

'She put it in there to punish you?'

Clark nodded his head slowly, 'Sh-she p-p-presses a – a disc ... when ... when I – I ... do ... wrong.'

'It's a punishment? Okay let me see if I get this right, if you do something wrong she presses another disc and you suffer?'

Clark nodded his head slowly, his cheeks burning red with humiliation. When Tim starts to let his anger show Clark started to close up again and curled up on the bed pushing away from the rage radiating from Tim.

'Clark? Oh Clark I'm sorry I'm not mad with you.' Tim said when he saw Clark's reaction, 'hey, hey calm down buddy we're gonna get you outta here.'

Lost in his own terror and memories Clark pulled away and buried his face in the pillow, his entire body shaking in fear and pain.

Tim sighed and pulled away carrying the basin and soiled towels to the bathroom. The bedroom door opened as he came back into the room and he watched Alicia move towards the bed, her attention fixed on Clark and not on Tim's whereabouts.

'Forgive me Kal-El I did not mean for you to be hurt like this,' she admitted 'now though, now I say goodbye I have your offspring. I have the last hope for the Kryptonian race, and now, broken as you are I have no more need for you. I cannot have you ruining the proper training of your son ... or ... daughter.' Alicia paused and straightened her shoulders, 'be happy in the knowledge that your child will carry on where you failed.' With that last statement, she turned on her heels, stared at Tim for a moment, and then strode out of the room slamming the door behind her.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Tim muttered glancing at Clark, he noticed the young man still conscious and hopefully aware, 'I'll be right back Clark don't go anywhere.'

'Owkay.' Was the only answer he received as he opened the door and stared about. The hallway was empty, trotting down towards the labs, the silence became deafening. Everything and everyone were gone; it seems that he and Clark are the only ones left. 'Chloe?' he called out but he knew it was futile.

Running back to Clark's room he stared down at the sleeping form of his young charge, how can he tell him exactly what Alicia has done now? 'Clark, Clark come on buddy time to wake up.' He shook Clark's shoulder gently but was still startled at the terror-filled reaction by Clark as his eyes snapped open.

'Tim?'

'Yeah kiddo come on, can you sit up?'

'What's happening?'

'We can get out of here, we can get you home.' Tim grinned trying to sound more cheerful than he felt.

'Where's ... where's every ... everyone?'

'Gone, they've all gone.' Tim said quickly helping Clark out of the bed.

'Ch-Chloe?'

'I – I don't know ... she's gone Clark, come on Kiddo we have to get you outta here before Luthor finds out what Alicia has done.'

Clark nodded weakly and tried to stand but his legs buckled and he fell backwards on the bed, 'leave ... me... T-T-Tim.'

'So not going to happen Clark so get used to it ... Let's get you back to Smallville.'

'Home?' Clark looked up at the older man, for the first time since Tim had known Clark he saw a faint glimmer of hope in the young man's green eyes.

'Yeah Clark you're going home.'

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: No Cliff hangers tonight!!!!! hehehehe I want to start a fresh part with Clark's homecoming, recovery and then they are going to have to find Chloe and possibly a baby. 


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor and The Patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 17

The persistent knocking started to annoy Martha Kent as she slipped out of her bed and made her way downstairs. Ready to snap at the late night intruder, Martha flicked the light on and opened the door enough to enable her to stare up at a strange man.

'Mrs Kent, Martha Kent?' He asked in a rich deep voice.

'Who are you?' Martha demanded, 'and why are you bashing my front door down in the middle of the night?'

'Oh forgive me my name is Tim Roberts, I ah worked for a private research institute.' Tim stumbled over his words.

'Look what do you want? Or do I have to call the sheriff to get you removed?'

'It's about Clark,' Tim spat out. 'I didn't think that it would be this hard.'

'What are you talking about? What about Clark?' Martha demanded fury filling her.

'Damn this is not turning out the way I had hoped.' Tim sighed and looked down at the woman, with sleep tussled red hair and wide innocent eyes, 'I ah have your son with me.'

'Clark? Where? Where is he?' Martha cried out pushing past the man, 'where is he?'

'In the car, Mrs Kent, Martha please before I bring him in ... I need to prepare you ... your son has been through hell and back at the hands of sadistic woman and men in the name of so-called science.' Tim held on tight to Martha's arms and stared down into her eyes, 'he's been abused physically and mentally Martha, they completely broke him so please don't let him see your reaction.'

'Thanks Mr Roberts but I would appreciate it if you would show me where my son is.' Martha said straightening her shoulders; Tim took her elbow and guided her down to his car where Clark rested in the front seat swamped by thick warm blankets.

'Clark?' Martha whispered choking on a sob when she saw the frail young man sitting in the car. 'Clark?'

'Hey Clark Buddy you're home,' Tim said crouching down against the open car door so Clark could see him clearly, 'your mum's here.'

'Mum?' Clark whispered disbelievingly, 'no, no trick.'

'No tricks Kiddo, you're home.' Tim grinned, 'ready?'

Clark nodded and meekly waited for Tim to help him out of the car. Swaying Clark fell against Tim, wincing as the slight movement pulled at his injuries, dropping his gaze he waited for his carer to pick him up, there was no way he could walk it and his weakness added to his humiliation even more.

Tim exchanged glances with Martha as he gathered his young charge in his arms and cradled him against his chest, 'we'll follow you.' He said softly.

Martha led him into the house and got him to put Clark down on the couch, her tears threatened to fall when she took in her son's body for the first time in so long.

The bruises and scars, some old and some very fresh covered his flesh. So painfully thin, she could see all of his ribs and could hear him struggling for each breath. 'What happened to my son Mr Roberts?' She asked watching Clark's eyes flutter shut, exhaustion from his trip taking a toll and he fell into a deep sleep.

'It's a long story,' Tim said ruefully watching Clark fade away again.

'How about a hot chocolate and you tell me about it?' Martha said noting the tender look Tim gave Clark and the way he fussed about him, making sure that he was comfortable and covered enough. Tim was a good man in Martha's eyes and she had only just met him.

Sitting at the kitchen table Tim sipped his steaming hot chocolate and sighed, 'this is good thank you.' He grinned, 'okay I'm not exactly sure of how Clark ended up at the clinic to begin with, I worked there as an orderly and carer of the patients.' He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. 'Doctor Alicia Wainwright was in charge and, this is harder than I thought it would be.'

'Please go on Tim,' Martha encouraged him gently laying her hand on his, 'what happened to my son?'

'Apparently Alicia is from the same place as Clark, she was determined to break Clark down and use him to impregnate a host, she wants to recreate the Kryptonian race.'

'What?'

'It seems that she is actually related to Clark, his aunt ... I won't pull any punches Martha Alicia is probably the exact opposite to Clark, violent, amoral, sadistic, and incredibly selfish.'

'What did she to Clark?' Martha asked her voice thick with emotion as she cast a furtive glance over to the couch where Clark slept.

'She experimented on him, used kryptonite to subdue him and rob him of his strength and ability to heal. She ah used him in horrific ways Martha, she tortured him and broke him completely. He did attempt to escape once but still affected by the abuse and the kryptonite exposure he couldn't remember anything and was extremely ill. Two or maybe more men sexually abused him before they found him and forced him back to the clinic. I had to care for him after that, his heart failed and we had to resuscitate him, it broke my heart when he found out and wanted to die.

A young miss Chloe Sullivan found him, and she tried to help save Clark, we got him away ...'

'Chloe? She got involved?'

'Yes she's a very plucky young lady we managed to get Clark out of there and thought we were actually safe but... they made us crash our car and Clark gave himself up so that Chloe and I could escape. He was just too ill and injured to run.'

'Oh Clark,' Martha finally let her tears fall as she listened to Tim's harrowing story, 'we decided to get back into the clinic and rescue Clark no matter what. When I got there ... Clark had had a complete breakdown, Alicia did things to him even I don't know all of it, one thing she did do was to turn Clark over to a sadistic pervert not caring what he did to him. He raped Clark viciously and violently, I won't lie to you Martha the damage Clark sustained ... I'm not sure that he will ever really recover from it. I was able to get him away and bring him home but Alicia still has Chloe.'

'Chloe why?'

'She ah, used Chloe as a host; she's pregnant with Clark's child. Artificially inseminated her after forcing Clark too.'

'That's okay Tim please I don't want ...'

'No!' Clark's fear filled scream filled the early morning air, horrified Martha ran to her son's side and tried to sooth him but he shied away from her terrified. His frantic gaze passed from Tim to Martha, not recognising either of them he climbed off the couch and crawled to the wall, pressing against it he pulled his long legs up tight against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, rocking himself he started to pound his head against the wall.

'Clark, hey kiddo it's me Tim.' Tim spoke in a low even tone and walked slowly towards Clark holding his hands out passively.

'No, no, no, no, no more.' Clark sobbed hitting his head harder against the wall. Tim knelt down in front of him and cupped his face in his hand making Clark stop his rocking and stare at Tim. 'No more please don't let them hurt me anymore Tim.'

'Clark you're home, they can't hurt you anymore.'

'Home?' Clark blinked and shook his head, 'no it was just a dream.'

'No dream honey,' Martha said moving over next to Tim she brushed Clark's hair back gently, 'you're home with me Clark.'

'No dream?' Clark whispered, 'no, no make them stop.'

'They can't hurt you anymore Clark, I promise you kiddo you're safe here with me and your mother.'

'Alicia?'

'She's ... gone.'

'Chloe?'

'When you're stronger we'll go and find her Clark but for now we have to get you well again.' Tim grinned, 'can you stand up Kiddo?'

'Yeah I – I guess.' Clark blushed and tried to stand only to fall again; stifling a sob, he hid his burning face against the wall, 'useless, so useless.'

'Clark?'

'No get away from me, dirty I'm dirty leave me alone don't touch me.' Clark screamed pushing away from Tim and Martha. 'I'm not worth your pity.' He sobbed.

Martha pushed past his flailing hands and pulled him into her embrace, she cradled Clark against her breast and held him tight as he sobbed against her, stiffly at first but then he relented and pushed against her, bunching his fist into her robe he sobbed. Tim sat back and watched Clark finally reaching out instead of blocking help.

'First step in a long way back kiddo.' Tim smiled sadly as he said it, closing his eyes he finally fell asleep himself, his own overwrought body succumbing to exhaustion.

Gradually Clark pulled away from his mother with a shuddering sigh, 'it really is you Mum?' he whispered timidly touching her cheek with his fingertips.

'Yes baby it's really me.' Martha smiled repeating the same gesture with Clark, reaching out and touching his cheek with her fingertips.

'I – I never thought that I would see you again Mum.' Clark said staring at his mother, his normally bright green eyes looked hollow and so sad, dark smudges under them made him look even paler than he was. 'They – they told me that you married Lionel Luthor that you gave up on me and declared me dead.'

'Clark please listen to me I would never give up on you and for me marrying Lionel ... that will never happen.'

'It was all a trick?'

'Yes Baby it was all a trick,' Martha replied watching him drop his gaze again she cupped his face in her hands and made him keep eye contact. 'Clark, Sweetheart whatever they told you, it was all lies, just to manipulate you that's all.'

'Did – did Tim tell you what they did to me?' Clark's voice was so soft she could barely hear him, the humiliation clear on his face.

'You were the victim Clark, nothing was your fault and ... and honey it's going to be alright now, as long as you're safe and home it will be alright.'

'Tim, Tim saved my life.' Clark admitted glancing over at the slumbering man, 'm-more than once.'

'He's a very special man Clark,' Martha said frowning slightly, she had never heard him stammer before, 'Clark you're exhausted why don't I help you up to bed?'

'No, no Mum please don't.' Clark cried out frantically pulling away from his mother he tried to cover his body and hide from her sight. 'Tim!' He wailed.

Tim sat up wide awake and went straight to Clark's side, 'I'm right here Kiddo.'

'I really don't know what happened Tim, he was fine and talking and then, then when I said that I would help him up to bed he...'

'Don't take it personally Martha, please don't take it personally,' Tim said patting her arm as he spoke, 'Clark, Clark has been abused so much that he can't abide anyone seeing him helpless or without clothing.'

Martha nodded a thoughtful look on her face, 'Clark honey do you want Tim to help you to bed?'

'I – I'm s-s-sorry.' Clark uttered curling in on himself once again.

'Clark please don't worry we gonna get you well again.' Martha brushed a kiss on the top of his head and stepped back, letting Tim ease Clark to his feet, 'I'll see you in the morning Sweetheart.'

'I – I l-l-love you Mum.' Clark mumbled stumbling slightly he clutched at Tim and relied on the older man to guide him to his bedroom.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor and the Patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

Author's Note: Hey all sorry it has taken so long to update, I have just started University and have been snowed under a little and now with alerts down, sigh anyway I have a smallish update but well I wanted to leave this chapter the way it is for a specific reason... hehehe I am just plain evil!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Clark sat on the porch swing, staring out at the fields surrounding the farmhouse. After waking just on dawn Clark made his way downstairs suddenly feeling claustrophobic in the farmhouse.

A week after coming home and he felt stronger, that was for sure he could now make his way around the place without having Tim to shadow his every step. But he felt restless and smothered, both Tim and his mother meant well but they constant worrying made him feel worse, the guilt already flooding his mind, taking over from rational thought gave him a persistent ache in his chest. Moving with innate slowness Clark stepped down from the porch and limped towards the barn, his sanctuary. Breathing heavily he climbed the last of the stairs and tumbled down onto his couch. Exhausted but at the sametime exhilarated with the small achievement.

Tears misted his eyes as his gaze roamed around his loft, so many memories locked in that space wanting to come out, he shuddered and tried to push them away. But no matter where he looked, he saw his father's face; he could hear his mother's laugh. Pete calling him down for a game of one on one, or Chloe face flushed with excitement at the thought of a new story and then Lana, how many times had he watched her through the telescope? Even Lois and her annoying ... presence still haunted the loft. They were all gone now, all except his mum and eventually she will leave him too. They all leave him, destined to be alone Clark scrubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands and let his head fall against the back of the couch. Closing his eyes, he tried not to think, to not feel just for a few moments not to do anything, but simply exist.

The voices loud and obtrusive startled Clark, sitting up he stared around confused when he realised that no one was there.

He listened more intently and gradually the voices became clearer. An excited shudder coursed through him, he was slowly getting his powers back. Stretching his aching back and neck Clark stood up on shaky legs and then gradually moved downstairs once again.

He took a glance over his shoulder to where his mother and Tim now sat on the porch enjoying an iced tea, as far as they knew he was still resting up in the loft.

Taking a deep breath Clark decided to test his own endurance and speed, the need for him to get back to normalcy driving his thoughts more than worry over his own physical limitations.

Jogging across the fields Clark felt the stinging pain and pushed past it, he knew he had it in him to hit high speed once again. But he also knew that if he went too far and pushed past his limitations then he would be in real trouble.

Pulling back on his need to express independence again Clark decided to do laps around Smallville instead. After three laps at a blinding speed for anyone barring Clark, he came to a stumbling halt. Breathing heavily Clark dropped to his knees and fought to catch his breath happy with the way his first venture back into his life was.

Jogging back, he felt the warmth of the sun finally radiating through to his bones, feeding his muscles with energy. For the first time in a long time, he truly felt alive.

'Nice to see you up and around Mister Kent.' A cold and very frighteningly voice came from behind Clark startling him. Standing up suddenly, Clark swayed as dizziness assailed him, blinking furiously he stared down at Lionel Luthor.

'Mister Luthor I – I didn't hear you.' Clark said shaking his head trying to clear the fogginess. Something was wrong, the dizziness worsened with each passing second, a fine sheen of sweat shone on Clark's face as he fought to stay conscious.

'Oh my Mister Kent, Clark you certainly don't look well, you shouldn't push yourself so soon.' Lionel said trying not to smirk in front of the obviously distressed younger man.

'What? Where?' Clark shook his head again, a vague memory pushed its way through, paling Clark lifted his head and stared down at Lionel in dismay, 'you, you were there at – at the institute.'

'Oh my dear boy you don't look well at all,' Lionel stepped closer to Clark, 'let me help you.'

'Don't ... don't touch me.' Clark cried out stepping backwards, his voice hitching in his throat a fine tremble shook his healing body.

'Clark you are being absurd now let me help you back home.' Lionel said nodding his head towards his waiting limousine.

'Leave ... me ... alone.' Clark stumbled backwards tripping over a rock protruding from the ground, the familiar weakness spreading through him.

'Oh dear, my poor Clark it seems that you have in your delightfully clumsy way uncovered some of those dreaded kryptonite rocks.' Lionel crouched down next to Clark, 'it is a shame, now for me to help you I will need some help from you.'

'Leave me alone.' Clark ground out as he felt himself sliding backwards into the darkness.

'This Tim who is ... hovering around your mother Clark who is he?'

'Leave my mother alone.'

'You see Clark I cannot do that ... your mother is too – hmm important to me to leave alone.'

'Leave us alone ...' Clark tried to push himself up but Lionel produced another piece of kryptonite and placed it on Clark's chest making the young man cry out in sheer agony. An insidious green spray of tentacles reached out under his skin, spreading the poison throughout his body. 'No ...n-no.'

'Tell me Clark, how did you manage to get away from Doctor Wainwright?' Lionel moved closer bending over Clark menacingly, 'you are indeed an interesting specimen.'

'Get off.' Clark tried to roll onto his side to dislodge both the rock and Lionel but his shivering body wouldn't co-operate.

'I think you are in need of some assistance Mister Kent.' Lionel grinned standing up he beckoned to his security guards. Taking the moment Clark managed to roll over making the meteor rock roll away from him, using his own body's momentum he continued to roll away until he felt the cloying effects of the kryptonite start to ebb away.

Standing slowly he didn't stop to look over his shoulder to see where Lionel and his men were Clark started to run blindly away from them; he could hear their voices yelling at him, hear their pounding footsteps as the security men chased after him but he kept running.

Terrified Clark stumbled and started to fall, striking his head on a shard of kryptonite he tumbled down the embankment landing face down at the bottom, unconscious he lay with his one arm pinned under him and one leg twisted at an awkward angle.

The men came to a stop at the top of the ravine and looked down staring at Clark's unmoving form.

Shaking their heads, they went back to report to Lionel that Clark was lying at the bottom of a ravine, obviously seriously injured and unconscious. They did not do anything without Lionel's say so, doing anything else cost them more than either would ever want to know.

Clark slowly stirred and opened his eyes, the sun now low in the sky cast dark shadows over him and his surrounds. Squinting he stared up at the direction he lifted a shaking hand to his forehead; he could feel the blood warm and sticky trickling down his temple. Confused he blinked and tried to work out where he was and why. Staggering to his feet Clark lurched forward and toppled forward again his right knee buckling under his weight.

'Help me,' he whimpered as darkness descended over him like a shroud.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The Doctor and the Patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 19

'Clark?' Tim shook his shoulder once again worried that the young man had shown no signs of rousing although it was six hours since they had found him lying at the bottom of the ravine. Tim risked a glance up at Martha who hovered by her only son's side, 'I'm worried about the lump on his head Martha that and the fact that he was lying in the middle of a crop of kryptonite rocks.

'Where am I?' Clark whispered his eyes remained closed but he was aware of people around him.

'You're safe kiddo, can you open your eyes for me?' Tim asked placing his hand on Clark's chest he shook him gently, 'come on Clark open those big green eyes for me.'

'Why?' Clark mumbled, 'so tired.'

'Hey Clark, come on wakey wakey.' Tim said a little louder, his confusion clear in his voice.

'Don't.' Clark snapped pushing Tim away his eyes snapped open and darkened with anger, 'why are you touching me?'

'Clark ... you were hurt, I found you and brought you home.' Tim said brushing himself down he got up and went back to Clark's side.

'I don't understand why am I here?' Clark demanded.

'You were hurt and I brought you back here ... Clark where do you think you are?'

'This is a trick isn't it?' Clark demanded.

'No Clark it's not, your mother is right here, and I'm with you.'

'No it's another trick, Alicia is tricking me again.'

'Listen to me Clark there is nothing to be afraid of...' the fist landing squarely on his jaw silenced Tim, stunned he lifted his hand to the swelling and stared confused at his young charge.

'No, no you work for Alicia you all work for her.' Clark spat out, his breathes coming in short sharp gasps. Pushing himself up he stared at Tim in horror, the memories reverberating throughout his mind mingling with his thoughts confusing him even more. He couldn't understand why Tim would want to hurt him but with Alicia standing, hovering over them he had to believe that Tim will betray him again.

Stumbling backwards Clark's gaze flickered from one to the other, watching and waiting for them to pounce. His back collided with the wall, dizzy and nauseous he slid down to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, 'please Alicia no more, no more.' He wept openly his green eyes pleading and filled with pain gazed at his mother's face, 'no more I won't runaway anymore, please don't hurt me.'

'Oh Clark,' Martha sobbed crouching down in front of Clark, she cupped his face with both of her hands, 'honey it's me, I promise I'm not Alicia and I won't hurt you.'

'Trick.' Clark tried to pull his face away from her grip but Martha held on strong and forced him to meet her steady gaze.

'Clark look at me, no look at me not at Tim, it's me your Mum, Martha Kent, I adopted you and love you more than anyone possibly could.'

'Mum?' Clark whispered his lower lip trembled as uncontrollable sobs rose up through his throat, choking him. 'Not Alicia?'

'No Baby she's gone, it's just me and Tim.'

'Home?' Clark looked at Martha and then up at Tim, 'I'm home?'

'Yes son you really are home.'

'How long?'

'How long what honey?' Martha asked frowning slightly, Clark still sounded so confused and scared.

'How long have I been home?'

'Just over a week kiddo.'

'Where's Alicia?'

'She got away I won't lie about that,' Tim said 'but she is definitely not here now. It's just you, me and your mother.'

'Chloe?'

'We don't know Clark, we're sure that Alicia still has her.' Tim said gently, crouching down next to Martha he looked intently at the younger man, taking in the greenish tinge to Clark's skin, the black bags heavy under Clark's eyes and the starkness of his new injuries against his once again deteriorating health.

'Clark, talk to me tell me what's wrong.' Tim said trying a different tact.

Clark looked at Tim and tried to articulate exactly what was wrong, but he stumbled over the words, unable to put his thoughts into order coherently. Dumbly he shook his head and felt the panic rising again.

'Okay, what happened this afternoon Clark can you tell us that?'

'This afternoon?' Clark repeated more to himself than to his mother and Tim, 'I – I managed to get up to the loft, and then ... then I heard you guys talking and realised that my hearing ... that I could hear you clearly actually loudly, so I thought I might test my endurance and just went for a jog.'

'Okay that's a good start,' Tim smiled and slapped Clark on the knee, 'I'm proud of you dude.'

'Thanks,' Clark managed a tremulous smile but it faded as the day's events unfolded in his mind, 'he was there.'

'Who Clark?'

'He was, he wanted to know about you Tim.'

'Clark honey you're not making sense, who was there?' Martha asked terrified that she was losing her son again but this time she was losing him to his own battle for sanity. He had been through so much in such a short period of time, any normal person would have given up a long time ago but Clark tried so hard to keep going.

'He, he was going to take me back ... he had kryptonite and tried to get me with it ... but I ran as fast as I could and got away from his body guards and from him.' Clark spoke but to neither Tim or Martha, his fears coalesced into a faceless figure between them. 'I – I didn't see the edge and fell, I don't remember much ... him standing over me, my – my head hurt so bad I wanted to scream but I couldn't.' Clark wept as he spoke but ignored the falling tears as he recounted his encounter with Lionel Luthor. 'He wanted to know what was happening between the two of you. Mum, Mum you're in danger, he wants you.'

'Who Clark?' Martha persisted, suddenly Clark turned to face his mother as a shudder ran through his long body, 'Lionel Luthor, he's behind all of this, the institute everything he was in it from the beginning. I remember I saw him at the institute with Alicia.'

'Lionel? Are you sure it was him you saw Clark?' Martha asked regretting it instantly when she saw the look change on Clark's face, the sheer terror surfacing made him pull away and try to scramble away from them, his own mother doubted him, it was a trick, it was all a trick.

In his mind, Clark saw the whips and chains Alicia used to torture him with, the pain coursing through his body amplified by his memories. The flood gates opened and the rapes in full detail came next, assaulting him repeatedly. His fragile senses reeling as he remembered everything.

Screaming hoarsely Clark scrambled to his feet and pushed past Tim and Martha he had to get to safety no one could help him here. Running as fast as he could, Clark headed to the only sanctuary he knew.

His breathing hitched he stumbled up the last steps up to the loft and dropped lifelessly onto the couch. He could feel his life, his security in the refuge his father built for him so long ago. His own fortress of solitude.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

The Doctor and the Patient  


Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 20

'Clark son wake up and look at me.' A familiar voice broke through Clark's nightmare and he woke with a start, he stared around blearily trying to remember where he was. 'Come on Clark time to wake up we have to talk son.' There was that voice again, frowning Clark scrubbed at his eyes and sat up waiting for his eyes to get used to the dull light.

'Dad?'

'Hey son I was beginning to think that you weren't going to wake up at all.'

'Dad I – I don't understand.' Clark shook his head it must be another dream.

'No, no dream Clark but we do have to talk.' Jonathon smiled softly at his adopted son.

'I have been worried about you for so long, it's not your time to go Clark you still have to fulfil your destiny it is not wasting away here.'

'I – I can't Dad, what if she's looking for me?'

'You have to face your fears Clark it's the only way you will heal.'

'Lionel tried to take me away.'

'I know son, we have to make sure that he stays away from your mother.' Jonathon placed a hand on Clark's shoulder, 'I know that your mother has to move on Clark but not Lionel Luthor.'

'I think that she likes Tim.' Clark answered shyly not knowing how his father would react to that news.

'I have already seen that son, and well if it has to be anyone ... Tim seems okay.' Jonathon grinned, 'and he has kept your secret.'

'He saved my life Dad.'

'I have to go Clark, remember no matter what I love you.'

'I love you too Dad.' Clark hugged his father tightly not wanting to let go. But gradually, Jonathon's corporeal form started to dissipate, tiny sparkling flecks replaced his solid body and then they too vanished leaving Clark alone in the loft once again.

Limping slightly Clark started to go down the steps when his phone vibrated in his pocket the tune breaking the sudden silence.

'Hello?' Clark whispered tentatively.

'Clark? Clark it's me Chloe.'

'Chloe where are you?' Clark sank down on the step and held the phone with a shaking hand.

'I – I don't have much time, Clark I need you.'

'Where are you Chloe?'

'Clark please help me ... no ... no ... no!' Chloe screamed and then there was only silence on the other end.

'Chloe? Chloe?' Clark shouted a few times and then he heard the crackling sound of someone cutting the call. Despondently he hit end call and sat cradling his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees as he tried to work out what had just happened.

First the visit from his dead father and then that call from Chloe. Perhaps he really was losing it. Sniffing he checked the incoming call list and found the number of the last call received, not recognising it, he decided to try and call it back, but he only got an engaged signal.

'Tim!' Clark called hurrying back into the farmhouse forgetting his previous panic attack Chloe's safety now firmly fixed in his mind. 'Tim where are you?'

'Here, Clark what's wrong?' Tim ran outside letting the door bang behind him, 'are you in pain?'

'No, no Chloe ... Chloe rang me.' Clark panted out.

'When? How? What did she say?'

'She – she needs help,' Clark said thrusting the phone into Tim's hand, 'that's the number she was calling from do you know it?'

'Yeah, yeah I do, but Clark you're in no shape to go running after Chloe at the moment dude you have to get well.'

'Chloe needs me Tim, I'm fine, but she's not.'

'Clark...'

'No Tim either you help me or get out of my way and let me find her.' Clark said straightening his shoulders and stared at the older man.

* * *

Chloe stirred slowly and stared around miserably, once again she was in the windowless room, with only a mattress as furniture. She had spent most of her time in there as a punishment especially after her miscarriage, which could only be her fault and no one else's. Now they were using her to lure Clark back, her heart broke again when she thought of the way they forced her to trick him.

She knew that Clark would get off his death bed to help save someone he cares about no matter who they are.

'So how have we slept?' Alicia asked grinning maliciously as she watched Chloe realise where she was.

'How do you think?' Chloe spat back.

'Hmm well you did try to do something stupid while we let you talk to Clark what else was I supposed to do let you sleep in your suite?'

'Gee now which is worse let me think.'

'I do tire of your mouth Miss Sullivan,'

'Yeah well you can so kiss my ass goodbye if you want.'

'As if that's going to happen, no instead Lilith will accompany you to the bathroom, where you can shower, and dress ready for breakfast. I have clothes laid out for you once you are ready Lilith will bring you to the dining room.'

'Gee thanks I can really see the headlines now, fledgling reporter killed by kindness, ah but that's right we're talking about your special kind of kindness aren't we.'

'Curb your tongue Chloe; you can easily be silenced and used just as an incubator.' Alicia threatened striding over to the younger woman she bent down and grabbed Chloe's arm tightly dragging her to her feet, 'get up and get moving.' She hissed, 'anymore lip from you and your lips will be sewn shut, and believe me I will do it!'

Chloe opened her mouth and then closed it again, deciding to stay silent for now and try to work out what the crazy woman is up to.

Lilith stood waiting just outside the door, with a blank look on her face. Moving silently, she took hold of Chloe's arm and squeezed tighter than Alicia, 'move it.' The only words out of her mouth.

In the bathroom, the large and muscular woman stood waiting for Chloe to start undressing, when she didn't a scowl formed on the plain-faced woman, roughly she gripped Chloe's shirt and ripped it open, without blinking she ripped off the rest of her clothes and forced her to stand naked in front of her. 'Doctor Wainwright ordered me to bring you into line and that is what I am going to do, is that clear Sullivan?'

'No ... why?' Chloe shot out regretting it instantly when Lilith's hand connected with her cheek in a stinging slap. 'What the?' before Chloe could finish another slap sent her head snapping backwards.

'Do you understand what I am here to do Sullivan?'

'Yes, yes I do.' Chloe spat out, tears threatening to fall stared up at her new tormentor.

'Get in the shower you have three minutes.' Lilith ordered dragging the shivering woman towards the cubicle.

'Where's the shower curtain?'

'No curtain, you are to be in full view at all times.' Lilith said turning the taps on she stood back and crossed her arms, watching Chloe carefully.

With her cheeks stinging and flaming red, Chloe turned her back on Lilith and cried into the water stream as she quickly washed herself and her hair. The water cut off exactly three minutes after she stepped under it, a rough towel thrown at her back the only indication of how she was to dry herself off.

Sniffing she waited for Lilith to speak again, clutching her arms across her breasts in an effort to warm up. 'Get into these.' Lilith threw a small pile of clothing at her and then waited impatiently for Chloe to dress.

The plain dark green skirt came down to Chloe's ankles and the cream shirt covered her arms and buttoned up to her neck. 'Move it.' Lilith shoved Chloe over to a chair, 'sit, and put those slippers on, Doctor Wainwright is waiting for you.'

'Look Lilith surely we can't work something out?' Chloe tried to reason with her tormentor but the only answer she received was two more slaps, the last one splitting her lip. 'Now Sullivan.'

Chloe glared at Lilith but put the slippers on and then allowed her guard to drag her out of the bathroom and down to the dining room, refusing to cooperate completely, even if her small act of defiance caused her pain and a split lip.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

The Doctor and the Patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 21

Clark forced himself to breathe normally, the black hood made him feel claustrophobic and all he wanted to do was rip it off and get out of there. But this was for Chloe.

He regretted ditching Tim, but he didn't want his friend in danger anymore, Clark didn't want to feel responsible again, not again.

Letting Lionel's goons catch him was easy enough, feigning weakness was harder, but his growing strength was the one thing that Clark could hold onto. Shifting slightly Clark felt a hand strike him across the back of his head, heaving a sigh he bit down on his natural instincts to fight back. He had to behave until he found Chloe, and possibly their child.

That thought made him feel ill, not for the fact that he and Chloe are the parents but the way the Alicia created the child, no natural conception involved. He was the donor, Chloe the incubator and it was wrong on so many levels. Frustrated Clark sighed a little louder and felt himself on the receiving end of another blow to the back of his head. 'That's two.' He tallied in his thoughts, keeping it all filed under retribution.

The car stopped moving and Clark listened and waited passively in the backseat. The black cloth hood effectively blinded him but his super hearing now sharper than ever picked up every sound around him.

To his dismay no one spoke near him, they worked in abject silence almost as though they were already aware that he had his hearing back to normal, well normal for him.

Rough hands pulled him out of the car and pushed him forward. Stumbling slightly Clark righted himself and tried to stumble unaided, when he caught the toe of his boot on a loose rock and tumbled forward.

Hands grabbed his cuffed wrists and righted him, a sigh of frustration the only clue for Clark on where one of his guards stood before he felt two different hands grab each arm, forcing him to move between them. He could feel his panic rising again, now thinking it was stupid to ditch Tim, he needed his carer now more than ever. _'Back to the lion's den.' _The thought rang through his mind.

'Take the hood off him.' A cold female voice sounded sending shivers down Clark's spine as he recognised it. Blinking owlishly down at her, Clark came face-to-face with his tormentor, abuser, and aunt. 'Nice to see you again nephew.' Alicia purred, running a sharp fingernail down Clark's chest and abdomen. 'I have missed you.'

'Yeah well you were just a distant memory for me.' Clark shot back trying to free himself from the vice-like grips of the guards.

'Well there will be plenty of time to reminisce later we have some pressing ... matters to attend to.' Alicia said sighing deeply, 'uncuff him and put him in the chair, make sure that he is properly restrained.' She ordered, 'I will be back momentarily.'

While Alicia was gone, the guards forced Clark into the wheelchair and fastened the kryptonite enhanced restraints over his wrists.

'Hey Bill check out the kid's hands.' One of them exclaimed as he watched the poison work its insidious way into Clark's bloodstream. Gasping for air, and to stay conscious, Clark fought the rising sickness and tried to concentrate on finding Chloe. Rising memories fought for domination in his mind and he felt himself starting to float between reality and the abyss all over again.

Alicia reappeared wearing her standard white lab coat and carried a thick file and clipboard. 'bring him to lab one.'

'No!' Clark screamed fighting the restraints with the last remnants of his waning strength, his fear of that room a palpable taste in his mouth.

'Gag him.' Alicia said ignoring Clark's terror. A cloth was pushed into Clark's mouth and another tied around his head effectively silencing him. Turning wild eyes to stare at the woman Clark felt the panic start to overwhelm him.

Fighting with all of his strength Clark managed to knock two guards out when they tried to lift him onto the examination table. 'Calm down Clark or you will find this painful instead of pleasurable.' Alicia purred, 'you see Chloe unfortunately spontaneously aborted the offspring, so I need fresh samples.'

Clark's eyes widened with in horror at the cold and clinical way she spoke and acted, he felt her hands squeezing his flaccid penis, managing to bring him to a full hardness with a few practiced strokes.

Moaning against the gag Clark watched as she attached that pump to him and then he dropped his head and rolled his head away losing himself in his own thoughts.

'Look at me Clark.' Alicia hissed gripping his chin she dragged his face around to meet hers, she leant in close until they almost touched, she smiled and ran her tongue over his lips, 'I have missed you nephew.' She purred, 'we have much to catch up on.'

'Let Chloe go and I will stay here with you.' Clark heard himself say, 'hurt no one else and ... and I'll ... and I'll stay here.' He started stumbling over his words as he felt the power of the pump starting to force him into coming, milking him of his seed. 'Oh Alicia did I tell you ... I ... ah ... ah .. found out something.'

'What Clark?'

'When the kryptonite ahh.' Clark threw his head back and screamed hoarsely, his body rigid as the forced orgasm ricocheted through him.

'What are you talking about Clark?' Alicia demanded furiously, 'I know everything about the kryptonite.'

Clark's body slumped back onto the table, visibly weakened by the 'milking'. 'My, my father Jor-El told me.' he whispered licking his dry lips, 'the green kryptonite ... it ... it makes me sterile.' Clark finished to ground out, turning pain-filled but defiant eyes to Alicia, 'when I am affected by the green kryptonite I am completely sterile. Whatever sperm you have used so far, can't be mine.' He laughed bitterly spitting the words out, 'someone has been playing you.'

'No, it's not true!' Alicia screamed backing away from Clark, 'it can't be true.'

'Someone in your labs doesn't want to face your wrath so they haven't told you, there is no way I can father any child while under the influences of the kryptonite.'

'Your father is dead, how can he tell ... you have a link with his essence don't you.' She hissed, 'more than just recorded messages.'

'I thought you knew that.' Clark laughed even harder, the absurdity of his situation getting the better of him. 'Ah Alicia you have been played.'

'Take me to Jor-El.' Alicia hissed as she pounced on Clark, her fingers digging into his jaw until her nails drew blood, 'take me to him.'

'Never in your wildest dreams, not while you have Chloe.' Clark spat in her face, he fought the illness spreading through him from contact with the enhanced restraints, the poison derived from the rocks spreading through his body. He knew that his life was now only a matter of days not a life time.

'Let Chloe go free, leave Tim and my mother alone and I will take you to Jor-El.' Clark said, 'one time deal Alicia.'

'Argh.' Alicia screamed soundlessly, furiously pacing the room she started to upend different paraphernalia in her path, from monitors to tables. Her wrath descending finally on Clark. Picking up the shock paddles, she smiled coldly as she pressed them against his balls. Her eyes lighting up as she watched him convulse with the shocks coursing through him. Lust filling her as the stimulation brought another erection, just as hard as the last one. Climbing up onto the table with Clark Alicia dropped the paddles and while the currents still ebbed through him, she took his hardened penis in her mouth. Her teeth grazing the slick skin as she took him further into her mouth and throat. She worked her jaw expertly, alternating between adding suction and sliding her teeth along the length. Enjoying his ragged gasps and the hopelessness, he felt sounding in each moan. Working him until he swelled even more Alicia slowly lifted her head until just the tip of his penis remained in her mouth. The tip of her tongue teasing the tip, licking and nibbling until he cried out wordlessly. Straddling his hips, Alicia impaled herself on his erection, riding him as he came violently inside her. Her nails raking down his chest leaving bloody furrows in their wake. Squeezing her muscles around him tighter, she held him prisoner in her body as she leant forward and started working on his nipples. His body, over-sensitised hurt now with each touch, she laved one nipple with her tongue, flicking it over the hard nub and then blowing softly on it, while her hand tortured the other, twisting and scratching it intent on causing sweet pain. Clark's body throbbed, convulsing with each agonising touch. His fingers clutched at the cold rubber mattress beneath him as he fought to keep a grip on some part of his sanity. He screamed as she brushed his balls with an outstretched hand, leaving one of his nipples she moved so that she leant against the table. Her head resting on his stomach one hand still torturing his nipple with tiny delightful twists and tugs while the other squeezed his balls, rolling them in her hand before starting to crush them together and then rolling them again. Then as quickly as she started, she stopped, and stood up licking her own dry lips Alicia stared down at the still writhing Clark, his breath coming in tiny shallow pants, his green eyes rolled back into his head and a string of viscous drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

A malicious thought filled her mind and after order the guards to remove Clark from the lab and to place him in the rack she strode out of the room, intent on having an audience for the next show.

Clark cried out when the guards touched him, every nerve ending in his body screamed for release, stimulated beyond human endurance he was unaware of them dragging him off the table and down through the corridors to Alicia's own suite.

The leather belts cut into his wrists adding to his erotic misery, and then as they fastened the ankle restraints Clark's head fell forward, the blackness finally rescuing him from the eternal orgasmic experience.

The sharp cut of the rock embedded whip brought Clark back to awareness with a vicious stroke. Another blow and he threw his head back and screamed; the pain flowed through him as his internal flood gates were breached.

'Clark!' a terrified scream broke through his red haze and Clark focused on the young woman strapped to a chair in front of him. Her face pale, with a gaunt look about her, the split on her lip staining red on the creamy paleness.

'Chloe?' He whispered before another lash of the whip forced a scream from him.

Anger exploded through Clark, his pain limits broken, his heartbroken but his anger remained. Pulling downwards, Clark/Kal-El snapped the belts holding him trapped on the rack. With an inhuman roar, and his green eyes burning bright blue as Clark allowed Kal-El to come out to play.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

The Doctor and The Patient

Disclaimer: The usual stuff, I don't own anything to do with Smallville or the characters of the show, my only claim of ownership is original characters that might pop up.

* * *

CHAPTER 22 

Kal-El stared down at the struggling young woman bound and gagged in front of him, a grin of amusement played across his sensuous lips but he shook it off, he had other things to take care of first.

Turning with a low growl coming from deep within his core, he stared dispassionately at the woman who still gripped the whip tightly in her hands but who cowered in the corner.

'Well, well if it isn't dear Aunty Alicia,' Kal-El spat out, 'it has been a long time aunt, what have you been up to?'

'Bring my Clark back to me,' Alicia cried out her voice thick with fear, 'I want Clark back not you.'

'Oh now that hurts aunt that really hurts.' Kal-El sighed mockingly crouching down in front of the hysterical woman he took the whip from her limp hand and tossed it away from them, hissing at the sight of the green meteor rock. 'You have been very busy haven't you?'

'I – I need Clark back.' Alicia wept pathetically, 'please Kal-El just allow me to have his seed and then you can do whatever you want.'

'And how do you know what I want aunt?'

'Power, control everything that your other half detests.' Alicia said swallowing some of her fear she pushed herself up the wall to stand in front of her true Kryptonian nephew. 'You are so much like your father, so handsome, so bloody arrogant.'

'Flattery will never work on me Alicia, now poor little Clark he whines like a baby but he has a point, the green stuff well it does mess with the tadpoles.' Kal-El laughed at his own words, 'I am sounding more human all of the time and that is so not going to happen.'

'You can't hide behind Clark anymore Kal, I can help you. Together we can destroy the Luthor family and take control of Metropolis, and then it will be, just as it should be Kal, what your father wanted for you. It is your destiny to rule this planet, let me guide you, be at your side.' Alicia's eyes glittered with fanaticism, 'we will make an unstoppable force.'

'I don't need your help to do that.' Kal-El said brushing the woman's hand aside, 'Chloe will be my consort, I will take Lana as my queen and we shall take dominion over this puny world. What do I need you for?'

'I – I know how things work, and I am a scientist Kal I can do things that you have only dreamed of, for years I have been perfecting serums and antidotes as well as enhancing reproduction. If the pregnancy remained viable we would have produced a true Kryptonian child.'

'Shame it didn't work out isn't it.' Kal-El snarled, tiring of the verbal volleying he advanced on his aunt in two long strides he wrapped his long fingers around her neck and yanked her up until she dangled in front of him like a broken toy.

'Please ... Clark stop.'

'Sorry Aunty Dearest but Clark isn't here anymore.' Kal-El said taunting the woman, he pulled her face close and kissed her savagely on the lips, 'goodbye aunt.' He whispered snapping Alicia's neck easily. Dropping her body disinterestedly, Kal turned to face Chloe who remained silent, her eyes wide with shock and horror, witnessing the cold blooded murder of Alicia Wainwright. She had to bring Clark back before she too died by his hands.

Dragging the gag from her lips, he ran a fingertip over the dry skin tenderly stroking them, before he shook his head and pulled away from the human girl, 'It is time for you to go home little girl.' He hissed, breaking her restraints Kal helped her up and then held her tightly, 'although you do have the most kissable mouth.' He murmured silkily, his blue eyes darkening and became hooded as he let his lust take over, 'I am not totally adverse to payment for your rescue.'

'What kind of payment?' Chloe whispered mesmerised by his sensuous smile, 'I'm not sure I know what you want.'

'Oh if only I had the time,' Kal-El laughed mockingly as he let Chloe go with a slight shove, 'go home human.'

'Clark come with me please.' Chloe begged grabbing Kal-El's arm tightly she forced him to face her again, 'Clark please I know that you're in there somewhere.'

'Clark is gone, he's broken, unfixable. I had to put him out of his misery.' Kal-El said dispassionately.

'No, no I don't believe it, for Clark to die then you would die also.' Chloe cried out her anger building.

'Do not make me regret allowing you to live.' Kal-El growled, 'I can easily rectify the situation.'

'Clark has to come back Kal-El; he let you out to stop Alicia from killing him – you but now, now you have to let him back.'

'Clark? Here Clark, here Clarkie, here boy, here Clark ... whoops looks like he's gone.' Kal-El shrugged, tugging his arm from Chloe's grip he strode out of the room laughing loudly.

Desperately Chloe stared around the room, she had to find ... a dull glint in the corner of a shelf caught her eye and she hurried over to it. Taking the large rock down, Chloe found herself smiling sweetly, 'Oh Kal, come out, come out wherever you are.' She called tucking the rock under her extra large shirt.

Following a trail of bodies, some completely lifeless, others still clinging to the remnants of their existence Chloe found Kal-El standing in lab one, silently staring at the table in front of him, a strange look on his face.

'Kal-El?' Chloe whispered beguilingly as she sashayed over to Clark's alter ego. 'I have been thinking.'

'What?' Kal turned back to face Chloe, 'you want to be my consort?'

'If you'll have me.' Chloe whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her body against his, 'this is what I have always wanted.'

Kal-El staggered back in shock, staring down to where the silver kryptonite connected with his skin, 'what have you done?'

'I want Clark back,' Chloe cried out moving closer with the rock she pushed it hard against his skin, 'bring Clark back to me.'

Kal-El's body started to shake and convulse lifelessly he collapsed, his knees unable to support his weight anymore buckled and he crashed facedown. 'Clark?' Chloe whispered tossing the rock away from them before kneeling down next to him. 'Clark?'

'Chloe?' he whispered slitting his eyes open he tried to focus on her. 'Chloe?'

'It's me Clark, its okay it's all over.' She whispered cradling Clark against her breast she rocked him gently, her fingers tangling in his long unkempt hair, 'it's all over.'

After a while, Clark stirred and pulled away slightly enabling him to sit up and look into Chloe's eyes, 'thank you Chloe.' He whispered, leaning forward he kissed her gently, chastely, a brother kissing his beloved sister. 'Thank you for everything.'

'Clark?'

'Yeah?'

'Let's go home.' She cried finally allowing her tears to flow, 'I just want to go home.'

* * *

Clark stood staring at the yellow farmhouse, with tired eyes, his face still etched with lines of pain and exhaustion but something else. Something that now defines who he is, something that will never fade away. A part of him, something harder, less trusting but more determined than ever before. 

'Clark you okay?' Chloe asked snuggled in at his side she gazed up at him with wide eyes, 'you feeling alright?'

'Yeah, I – I can't believe that it's over Chloe, it's all over.' Clark said hollowly, 'it just feels like ... I dunno that as soon as I let myself relax then someone is going to come along and ...'

'Clark she's dead, she can't hurt you anymore.'

'Yeah, I know but ... Chloe what if we didn't manage to destroy everything all of her files on me and you?' Clark's frown deepened as he thought of the consequences that could happen if they missed anything and it got in the wrong hands.

'Nope not gonna happen Clark, we got everything and its all ashes now. You and me we're gonna be fine so how's about we go and wake your Mum and Tim up?'

'Sounds like a plan.' Clark smiled warmly but it didn't quite reach the iciness reflecting in his eyes.

'Clark?' Martha's voice brought him back from his dark thoughts and Clark turned to see his mother standing in her robe, on the veranda the rising sun sending pink and red hues across her face.

'Mum?' He whispered, tears shining in his eyes Clark rushed to close the small distance between them and wrapped his long arms around his beloved mother. 'It's over, it's all over.' Clark wept burying his face against her neck.

'Oh Clark.' Martha let her tears fall as she clutched at her only child. 'Oh baby, welcome home.'

'Hey Clark, it's so good to see you.' Tim said finally breaking up the moment; Clark grinned and swiped at his face wiping his tears away as he greeted his former carer.

'Hey Tim it's so great to see you.' He enthused wrapping the man in a big bear hug.

'Chloe? Oh my God Chloe come here.' Martha wept happily beckoning the young woman to join them on the veranda.

'Thanks Mrs Kent.' Chloe said, her voice soft and husky from pent up emotions.

'What happened Clark? Alicia?' Tim started to ask as he pulled away from the young man he thought more of as a son.

'She's dead, Kal-El killed her.'

'Kal-El?' Martha cried out, 'Clark?'

'It's alright Mum, he's gone,' Clark sighed wrapping his arms around the three people who meant the most to him in this world. 'We're all safe.'

-------------

Two shadowed figures observed the reunion at the Kent farm with dispassionately, 'this is just a small set back.'

'Yes, yes I believe it is.'

'All set for Phase Two?'

'Let the games begin.'

**Author's Note:** I just want to thank all of those of you who have stuck with me througout this story and for your wonderful reviews. Even though I haven't been able to answer all of them, I read each and every one and am thankful for them all.

**This is it for this story, a sequel will be coming in the very near future so stay tuned!! **


End file.
